Spies and Lies over Coffee and Cereal
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Jamie and Lee have breakfast together. This is my first FanFiction. Please read and review. I enjoy helpful not hurtful responses. Pleas Enjoy.
1. Spies and Lies over Coffee and Cereal

**Disclaimer: Do not own Scarecrow and Mrs. King **

**Just an idea about why Jamie doesn't like Lee as much as everyone else**.

**Spies and Lies over Coffee and Cereal**

Jamie King walked down the stairs early and noticed as he got the paper that Lee Stetson's car was still in the driveway. _Why is he still here?_ He thought to himself as he went into the kitchen. Jamie stopped in the doorway and saw Lee sitting at the table and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Jamie, did you sleep okay?" Lee asked; the look in Jamie's eyes didn't go unnoticed on Lee.

"What are you doing here this early?" Jamie asked ignoring Lee's question.

"Your mother didn't want me driving last night. She said it would be too dangerous to drive back to my apartment in the rain last night. I tried to tell her I would be fine, but she insisted and I so I listened to her. Which reminds me," he said while rising from his chair, "I need to fold my blanket she gave me to use. Do you know where this goes?"

"It goes in the closet by the front door. Have you eaten any breakfast?" Jamie asked.

Shaking his head Lee said, "No, I am not a breakfast person. Thanks anyway, Jamie."

"Don't tell Grandma that; she will force you to eat."

"Yeah I know; then why don't we keep that between us." Lee gave a half smile.

Jamie watched as Lee folded the blanket then went to set the paper on the table and grabbed a bowl for cereal. Jamie opened the fridge a little harder than he meant to and almost hit Lee as he came back into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what did the fridge do?" Lee asked.

Jamie just mumbled, "Nothing, why are you here?" He asked again as Lee went back to his coffee. Lee set the mug down and let out an exhausted breath.

"Jamie, we need to talk. I have tried sports, photography, and in general anything I can think of to find common ground with you. Why don't you tell me what it is about me that you hate so much? I want us to be friends, but friendship is a two way street. I am willing to meet you halfway, but you have to try too. If I did something to piss you off then tell me so I can at least explain or apologize for my actions."

Jamie looked at Lee and thought for a minute whether or not he wanted to go down this road. He knew his mom wouldn't be happy with him, but he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted it all out in the open, but how truthful Lee would be with him he wasn't sure.

"Are you sure about this Lee?"

"Yes, give me your worse Jamie."

"How long did you and mom plan on lying to us? Lying about how long you have known each other, worked together, where you work, what you do, and being married already?"

Lee sat and took in his words and thought he needed Amanda, but he asked for this."

"Okay before I answer that, I want to ask what makes you think you know we are lying about all of that?"

"A few things about you at first were bothering me. I keep on thinking I knew you from somewhere. How could I though? Then I remembered where I had seen you, first it was at a fast food place, you were one of the workers and you gave mom a card on our car." Lee felt his blood pressure start to rise as Jamie continued. "Then there was the one time I saw you in our neighborhood, I was out riding my bike heading to the park and I saw you and mom talking." Lee felt the color drain from his face a little; yes he needed Amanda. "There were other times I remember seeing your car and those were usually the times mom was outside and I always thought I heard her talking with someone; I guess it was you."

Jamie took a break from his list of Lee Stetson sightings to take a couple bites of his cereal, then he went right back to his affirmations of Lee's presence in their lives. "Then the biggest one was when Dad came home from Africa and you saved us from those men with guns. I saw how you looked at us and mom. You weren't just in the neighborhood; dad said that the people that helped were federal agents. So you lied about being a director at IFF and if mom works with you, then she can't be your assistant, can she?"

Before Lee could respond Jamie raised his hand in a way he knew Amanda had done so many times before, "Then you and mom disappeared and more federal agents were in our lives. I tried telling Philip about this, but he called me crazy. I asked Dad about you and he told me I needed to talk to you about my concerns. Mom was in California and shot, but you got the call before Grandma because you called her, not the hospital."

Lee noticed how Jamie's voice began to rise and he tried to calm him down before Amanda and Dotty heard him and was awakened. Philip thank goodness was at a friend's house and wouldn't know about this.

"Jamie, let me. . ." Lee started but Jamie slammed his fists on the table and got louder. Just as Lee feared Amanda and Dotty came to the entrance of the kitchen to see what was going on and both women stopped and to Lee's relief said nothing to indicate they were there.

"Jamie, you are right about everything. We have lied and have from the beginning. The things we haven't lied about is how we met, how long we have known each other, how long we have worked together. We have lied about what we do; your mother and I are federal agents. I recruited her and then spent the next few years trying to get her out of this crazy business. To tell the complete truth I would have probably been dead if not for your mother. She has saved my ass more than I care to remember in the last four years. Your mother was an emergency that day at the train station and I would move heaven and earth to make sure nothing ever happens to her and this family."

"What about California?"

"We were on our honeymoon and we went to visit a friend of mine I knew growing up and his friend and him were being shot at, I told your mother to get back in the car; thinking she would be safe. Instead the bullet went through the windshield and hit her. She would have been safer outside the car."

At the mention of the word honeymoon Amanda turned and pulled her mother back upstairs to start her own explanations for the stories Lee was telling their youngest son.

"Jamie, IFF is a cover for our job. Most of those premieres your mother was going to were assignments we were on. We lied about the marriage to everyone, you are the first person told, and well I think your mother is telling your grandmother right now. Our co-workers don't even know, because we wouldn't be allowed to work together. I asked your mother to keep our marriage a secret for your safety as well as your brother and grandmother. I am a really good agent and I have made a lot of enemies, I didn't want them coming after you guys to get to me. As long as I am in the field, you guys would be in danger. I asked your mother to wait until I came out of the field and give me a chance to be a part of your lives with a little more ease. After you boys got a little more use to the idea of me being around, your mother and I were going to have a new wedding on one of our anniversaries with you and our friends around. If the biggest truth is to be told here this morning, I was terrified. I never wanted to have the whole family and marriage gig; it wasn't for me. You see I was raised by my uncle after my parents died and I never wanted anyone to depend on me. Your mother taught me that we all need someone to lean on and care for us even when we don't care about ourselves. I know this is a lot to take in and by all means talk with your mother, she will be relieved, and she hated having to come up with all those stories."

Jamie looked at Lee and something in his eyes made him trust and believe him. He would talk with his mom but he still had a few questions for Lee.

"Since you and mom are already married, does my dad know at least?"

"No, your mother was going to tell him, but that was the day he told her about Carrie and him getting married. What is Carrie like?"

"She is nice. She wants to have a baby, but dad isn't sure about that. I think it because he missed so much of our lives because of his job, he doesn't want that to happen again. Carrie told him it didn't matter; she would go anywhere he needed to go for work. She says babies travel well." Jamie and Lee both gave a weak laugh at that. "Do you and mom want any more children? Did you really sleep on the couch?"

"Yes, I did sleep on the couch, your mother made me. My take on more children is if it happens it happens. Right now I am just trying to get you and your brother on board with tolerating me. I don't want to take Joe's place, I never could, I would like the chance to be a friend you could come to if you needed me. I love that you boys are getting this second chance with your dad; it makes me jealous."

Amanda and Dotty walked into the room at that moment allowing Amanda to say, "Now there is a word that Lee Stetson usually chokes on; did I hear you actually say the word _jealous_?" She bent down and gave Jamie a kiss and then Lee one.

"Is everything okay in here now?" She asked looking at Jamie.

"Do you want more babies? Are you changing your name and do we have to tell Philip?"

"Let's see, more babies, not today; changing my name yes I will, and telling Philip, we do have to tell him. Jamie, are you okay with everything Lee told you? Everything he told you about our jobs and our marriage; I mean it is a lot to take in for a twelve year old."

Jamie sat there looking at his cereal that had gone soggy and then told his mother, "If he makes you half as happy as you have been in the last year, then I am okay with it. Lee, will you move in here?"

Lee looked from his step-son to his mother-in-law and finally to his wife, "I think that could be arranged. Jamie, do you understand that even if I take a desk job you can't tell anyone what we do for a living. People have to believe your mother and I work for a documentary film company."

"I know, Lee, I wouldn't want to do anything to have you leave our family; not now that you have one."


	2. Amanda and Dotty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scarecrow and Mrs. King, but I do love them.**

**Continuation of Spies and Lies over Coffee and Cereal…Amanda and Dotty**

**Amanda and Dotty**

Amanda rolled over and realized it was still early. She tried going back to sleep, but that was impossible. She wondered how Lee was feeling this morning after sleeping on the couch. He had given her a pretty valid list of reasons why he should be able to sleep with his wife in the bed. Despite his best arguments she had two very good reasons why he couldn't, Jamie and her mother were in the house. Only Philip was gone. Unless he wanted to explain why he slept in her bed in the morning then he had to be on the couch. Flinging the covers back Amanda grabbed her robe and went in the bathroom to brush her hair and get dressed.

Dotty and she about ran into each other as Amanda came out of her room and Amanda explained that her mother might want to put on something more than a robe. "With the storm so bad last night I had Lee sleep on the couch."

"The couch Amanda, are you sure?" Dotty said with a fun glint in her eye.

"Mother, of course I'm . . ." Amanda and Dotty both turned to the sounds of Jamie yelling at someone. It could only be Lee, no one else was here.

They stood in the doorway but Amanda saw that look on Lee's face that said let him handle it. So she put her fingers to her lips to tell her mother to hold back. _Jamie must be really ticked to be yelling like this at Lee_ she thought.

"Jamie, you are right about everything. We have lied and have from the beginning. The things we haven't lied about is how we met, how long we have known each other, how long we have worked together. We have lied about what we do; your mother and I are federal agents. I recruited her and then spent the next few years trying to get her out of this crazy business. To tell the complete truth I would have probably been dead if not for your mother. She has saved my ass more than I care to remember in the last four years. Your mother was an emergency that day at the train station and I would move heaven and earth to make sure nothing ever happens to her and this family."

"What about California?"

"We were on our honeymoon. . ."

At the mention of the word honeymoon Amanda turned and pulled her mother back upstairs to start her own explanations for the stories Lee was telling their youngest son. Once in Amanda's bedroom Amanda looked at mother who looked pale as a ghost.

"Mother, I think we need to talk. Are you okay?" Amanda asked.

Dotty just stared at her daughter for a few moments and then said, "You told me you were a spy, more than once. You told me and I didn't believe you. I have always told you to believe in yourself and the boys in what they say and I didn't believe you. Amanda, you told me in more ways than one and I never believed you. I am so sorry." Dotty sat on Amanda's bed and began to cry.

Amanda placed her arms around her mother and held her for a few moments. When Dotty seemed calmed down enough Amanda tried talking to her some more.

"Mother, can you talk now?"

"How long have you been a spy?"

"To quote a very handsome federal agent we don't really use the term spy. Well at least he didn't until he met me. I have been working with Lee and Mr. Melrose for about four years."

"That awful man. . . "

"Mother, actually he is a very sweet man. He is our section chief and he has bent some pretty big rules to help keep you and the boys safe for me. Now I can't tell you everything about what I do or what I have done, but I can tell you that you can't tell anyone about this. People still need to think I work for a film company."

"How did you and Lee meet?"

"On the morning I took Dean to the train station wearing my nightgown and overcoat. He asked for my help and I couldn't leave him without helping."

"No, I guess you couldn't you should always try to help someone in need. Amanda is Lee the reason you broke it off with Dean?"

"Not exactly, but I won't say that somewhere in the back of my mind it wasn't there. There were lots of other reasons, but it boiled down to be I just didn't see spending the rest of my life with a predictable, reliable weatherman. Besides not long after we broke up he meet his wife and she is a really wonderful person."

"Lee doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would pull a mother of two into this line of work, how did that happen?"

"Mr. Melrose liked the work I did the first time and then he helped me get a civilian job in the Agency and little by little he had me work more and more with Lee, who by the way fought the idea, and then Lee began to request me and we just ended up as partners. I continue to get more training and we work well together."

Amanda sat and watched her mother take all the information in and knew the big question was just on the tip of her tongue. She mentally prepared for it, but it still stung as she heard her mother say, "Amanda, how long have you been married?"

"Since February, not very long at all, Mother. We were giving Philip and Jamie time to get use to Lee, I already knew you loved him, we were going to have a ceremony on one of our anniversaries with you and the boys and our friends. We were waiting for Lee to come out of the field and it is safer for our family to be out in the open. Lee has made a lot of enemies in his line of work."

"Does Joe know yet?"

"No, but he does know about work, just not how involved I am. He knows I am Lee's assistant so he thinks I push papers all day. Taking care of reports and expense accounts and things like that."

"Is he going to be a true husband and move in here or do you still have to live separately? You did that once in your life I saw what it did, you seem so more at peace with Lee; I don't want you to lose that Amanda."

Amanda thought for a moment and thought about those stupid lists and began to wish her husband was in the same house, it would make those things, or at least some of those things, go away.

"I need to talk to Lee about that. I know what you mean. Like I said work doesn't know either because if they did we wouldn't get to work together any longer, they would split us up." _This may happen anyway _she thought to herself_._

"Mother, are you oaky with this for now? My job, my husband, our separate homes at the moment; because now all that is left to do is let Philip know what is going on."

"Amanda, are you happy in your life? I mean really happy?"

"Yes, Mother I am really happy."

"Then let's go make sure you still have a husband to make you happy, Jamie can be brutal."

"I agree Mother; Lee may have done thousands of interrogations in his career, but none like that of Jamie King."

". . . jealous."

Amanda and Dotty walked into the room at that moment allowing Amanda to say, "Now there is a word that Lee Stetson usually chokes on; did I hear you actually say the word _jealous_?" She bent down and gave Jamie a kiss and then Lee one.

"Is everything okay in here now?" She asked looking at Jamie.

"Do you want more babies? Are you changing your name and do we have to tell Philip?"

_Babies think fast she told herself._

"Let's see, more babies, not today; changing my name yes I will, and telling Philip, we do have to tell him. Jamie, are you okay with everything Lee told you? Everything he told you about our jobs and our marriage; I mean it is a lot to take in for a twelve year old."

Jamie sat there looking at his cereal that had gone soggy and then told his mother, "If he makes you half as happy as you have been in the last year, then I am okay with it. Lee, will you move in here?"

Lee looked from his step-son to his mother-in-law and finally to his wife, "I think that could be arranged. Jamie, do you understand that even if I take a desk job you can't tell anyone what we do for a living. People have to believe your mother and I work for a documentary film company."

"I know, Lee, I wouldn't want to do anything to have you leave our family; not now that you have one."


	3. Philip and Joe Finally Know

**Disclaimer: Do not own SMK; do not make money off these, just for fun**

**Third story for Spies and Lies over Coffee and Cereal: Philip and Joe**

**Philip and Joe Finally Know**

"Lee, will you move in here?"

Lee looked from his step-son to his mother-in-law and finally to his wife, "I think that could be arranged. Jamie, do you understand that even if I take a desk job you can't tell anyone what we do for a living. People have to believe your mother and I work for a documentary film company."

"I know, Lee, I wouldn't want to do anything to have you leave our family; not now that you have one."

Jamie stood and took his bowl and spoon to the sink, rinsed them out, and then turned before going upstairs and asked, "When are you going to tell Philip?"

"I think Lee and I will discuss that and take care of it tonight. It is going to be a little harder telling him. You figured it all out and just wanted confirmation. Giving a whole explanation is a little different."

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, yeah, Lee" Jamie said as he started to leave, "I just wanted to say I was sorry. I just didn't want my mom hurt again, not like before with my dad." Jamie turned on his heels and hurried up the stairs before Lee could respond.

Amanda placed her hand over Lee's and rubbed the back of it. She knew Lee was still new to these family feelings. The phone ringing broke the silence in the small kitchen and Amanda rose to answer it.

"Hello."

"Mom, I forgot to tell you last night that dad was picking me up and then taking me to get those shoes I needed for gym class. I should be home around dinner unless dad and Carrie take me out. Can I go if they ask?" Philip asked in such a rush that Amanda suddenly had a glimpse into what Lee felt at times when she was explaining something to him.

"Well, to be honest I need you home for dinner tonight, but I would like it if you would invite your dad for dinner too. I need to talk with both of you."

"What about Carrie? What if she is with dad?"

"That is fine. If they can't then you need to be here and you can have dinner with them later."

"Mom will Mr. Stetson be there? Won't that be weird having you and him and dad and Carrie?" Philip asked.

"Philip, it will fine, just ask your dad and let me know." Amanda said and then hung the phone up after telling Philip goodbye.

Dotty had been sitting there not saying a word and her silence began to start to worry Amanda a little. Sitting back down at the table and asked, "Mother, you haven't said a word since we came back down. Is there anything you have to say about all of this?"

"I'm sure I do, but it won't change anything. I still never believed in what you were telling me and I suppose it was because you had always had a wonderful imagination as a child. You were never one to really sit and wait."

"You're telling me." Lee said out loud without realizing it until both women gave him that look like he just grew a third head. "Uh, I thought I said that in my head. Sorry continue."

"We will talk about that later, mister." Amanda said as Lee just flashed his bright smile.

"Lee, I understand the secrecy, I suppose, because of your line of work; the marriage I don't know about. People elope all the time and it would have just been nice to know even if I couldn't say anything."

Lee looked her in the eyes and said. "I know, Mrs. West, but to tell about the marriage we would have had to tell you about why it had to be kept from the boys. We wanted as little people having to lie as necessary. We knew that this wasn't going to be easy when the time came, but I also never thought I would get busted by a twelve year old. I was hoping that all this would be taken care of and out in the open by our first anniversary. I was hoping that Jamie would at least like me enough for me to be able and propose to Amanda by Christmas and 'married' by our anniversary. I can't ask you to forgive our actions; I can't ask you to understand, but I will ask you to ask yourself if you could forgive us. It was all for your safety."

Dotty looked at her 'newly' acquired son-in-law and said, "Of course I can forgive you, I just don't want any more lies in this family." She leaned over and patted Lee on the hand and stood to leave the kitchen.

Amanda and Lee sat there looking at each other not really believing the events of the morning. Neither one was ready to break the silence when the clock in the living room began to chime letting them know it was only nine a.m.

"Wow, only nine? How do we handle Philip and Joe?" Lee asked.

"Lee, the hardest thing for Joe is going to be learning about the marriage. Philip will be a harder sell on the whole situation."

"I know. I just am out of my element with this. I would have been better prepared if it came from us. I feel blindsided."

"Lee, we can't control everything in our lives and you know that as well as I do; we can on the other hand we can control the information they get from this point on and go from there. I think by just telling them tonight at dinner then we can hopefully work through it. We have a lot of things to cover tonight."

Lee stood and rinsed his coffee mug out and turned to place Amanda in his arms. Kissing his wife and letting her strength wrap around him, Lee stepped back and said, "Okay, I have to go to my apartment to shower, change, and then on my way back I will stop and pick the stuff for dinner."

"Okay, see you in a few hours."

"Lee, do you care if I go with you? I thought we could talk some more." Jamie said as he came back in the kitchen.

"If it is okay with your mom, I don't care. You can even help me pick up something for dinner. We will only be gone a little while."

"Can I mom?"

"You aren't going to grill him about what we do at work are you?" She asked.

"Mom, I know all I need to know about your job; you make documentaries right?" Jamie responded with a sly grin on his face.

"Exactly, Jamie, we do. Have a good time with Lee then."

"Okay, thanks mom." Jamie ran outside and waited by Lee's car a minute before Lee walked out and they left.

**3:00 p.m.**

Philip, Joe, and Carrie King all came in the front door with what sounded like the debate of the century going on. Amanda greeted them as she came down the stairs. "Hello Joe, Carrie what is going on?"

Carrie said, "Well apparently the continuation of the free world depends not on fuel, education, or even government, it is in the hands of who gets to go and win the next World Series." The women just laughed and Amanda said, "Welcome to my daily world. How have you been Carrie?"

"Work is busy but in this day and age one would expect that. How are you?"

"Same here; I am so glad you got to join us."

"To be honest I almost didn't. I don't want to be intruding on what obviously is going to be a family meeting."

Amanda placed her hand on Carrie's arm and said, "You are the boys' step-mother, you are family. Please you are always welcome here. I hope you understand that."

"Thank you, Amanda that means a lot coming from Joe's ex. You never really know how things are going to play out when an ex gets remarried. My own parents never got along much less the new spouses."

"It is about the kids not us. We have to work together to make it the best for them. Now let's go see where everyone went to."

Amanda and Carrie found everyone in the back yard. Dotty, seeming more like herself was talking with Joe. Philip had joined Jamie and Lee in throwing the baseball around. Amanda smiled to herself just to enjoy the happy moment, knowing that the day may very well end in different spirits.

"Okay who is in charge of this grill today? It is not us ladies that's for certain."

"Lee is mom; he said he would grill today."

"Then I guess you boys should play and let Lee get it started. Joe? Carrie? Mother, do you want something to drink? Lee, what would you like to drink?"

Amanda went in to get Dotty, Lee, and Carrie some wine, Joe a beer, the boys some juice, and herself a bottle of water. _No one will notice _she thought as she went back out.

Handing the drinks out, Lee looked at Amanda and asked, "Are we out of wine? I just bought some when I picked up dinner?"

"No, there is plenty of wine." Amanda said as she sipped her ice water.

Carrie started the conversation up by saying, "Amanda, what is going on? Philip said it was kind of important."

Amanda and Lee looked to one another and Amanda said finally, "I would really like to wait until we all have a chance to be in the same place at one time. This really isn't something Lee and I want to continue to repeat. We have already talked with Jamie this morning, but we feel it best if everyone else is informed and. . . ."

"Amanda," Lee interrupted "I think it would be fine if we got it over with. It isn't going to make it any easier if we wait."

"I knew it; I told you Joe, they are getting married. Philip thought so too."

"Mom, you and Lee are getting married, I knew it. Dad didn't believe me and Carrie. Congrats." Philip said excitedly.

"Not exactly, bro, you might want to sit down and learn a few things. This is going to be fun."

"Jamie, that is not necessary." Dotty said before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

Lee set the tongs next to the grill as Amanda said, "Well, first thing first. Lee and I are not getting married because we already are. We eloped back in February." She sat and watched the faces of the three faces staring at her.

"Already married?" Philip asked. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Amanda looked at Lee for support and help. "Philip, we haven't been able to tell anyone we were married for a couple reasons. The first one being if we told anyone at work then we wouldn't have been able to work together any longer. The next being because of what we do the safety of this family could have been in question. We didn't want anyone coming after you all to hurt one of us. Finally, I really wanted you and your brother to know me better."

Joe was the first to speak, "So, I take it you do more than just Lee's paperwork. You have a more in depth position with the company."

"Yes, I am Lee's partner. Philip what that means is that Jamie was correct when he tried to tell you we weren't in the film industry. We are federal agents and we work for the government."

Amanda sat to gauge his oldest son's reaction to everything he had been told. Dotty asked Philip, "Do you have any questions for your mother or Lee?"

"So, what your saying is that you and Lee are married, you work for the government, and you couldn't tell us because it wasn't safe for us? Is it safe now?"

"We don't know. We hope so. We have to let people at work know, sweetheart. Jamie kind of confronted Lee this morning over breakfast and we thought tonight would be as good as any time to let you know. We wanted your dad and Carrie here because I felt your father needed to know as well and I didn't want him to keep secrets from his wife. Mother said it perfectly earlier that we don't need any more secrets in this family."

"Can I tell people what you really do?"

Lee answered this one, "No one can know. We were planning on telling everyone when I came out of the field, but even after I do no one can know what I do for a living; they have to think we still work in the film industry. Your mother and I still want as much safety for this family as possible. Can you handle that? I know it is still lying, but not with in this house."

Philip sat quietly for a few minutes and said, "Do we have to move? I don't want to move."

"No, you won't have to move." Lee said.

"Joe, you haven't said anything."

"Amanda, you know I am happy for you and I figured you did more than what you let on about at your job. I knew you would tell everyone when it was okay to. Like everyone else I just wish you would have told us about the wedding. We can't do anything about what we didn't know. I am glad you let us in on your news. Thank you, sweetheart." Joe leaned over and gave Amanda a kiss and Lee felt that tinge of jealousy but he knew he always would feel that where Joe was concerned, but he knew above all his wife loved him.

After talking to Philip and answering as many questions they could without breaking national security, everyone was ready for a new topic and went on to eat dinner and baseball became the new topic of choice. Jamie and Philip of course couldn't agree on a team. Joe and Lee were talking a new policy trying to be passed in Congress. Amanda, Carrie, and Dotty cleared the dinner plates and rinsed them in the sink and as Dotty offered to refill Carrie's wine Carrie asked, "Amanda would you like some wine now? I am a health nut to but I grew up for a while in France and wine was a staple at dinner; at least with dessert, which looks yummy by the way." Carrie was eyeing the cake on the counter trying to figure out how she had missed it before.

"Thank you, Carrie, but no I really am fine. Why don't we cut this up and see if we can call a truce on the sports and politics growing in the backyard."

"Uh, huh." Carrie gave Dotty a curious look and Dotty's eyes got big at her insinuation for her daughter not wanting any wine.

All three went out and set the plates of cake on the picnic table; bringing all four guys to the table. Dotty refilled Lee's glass and handed Joe another beer and when everyone was sitting and enjoying the cake Dotty asked, "Amanda, you were right. I think it is a very good idea if we have no more secrets in this family. So as your mother and the head of this family, of sorts, do you have anything else to tell us? Anything at all?"

Having raised his fork halfway to his mouth Lee picked up on the tone in Dotty's voice and he barely said, "A –man – da . . . ."

Amanda simply said, "Oh, about me being pregnant? I was just getting to that."


	4. Billy and Francine

**Disclaimer: Do not own SMK, would love to, but I don't. I make no money from this fun filled activity.**

**Time to let Billy and Francine in on a few things.**

**Billy and Francine**

Having raised his fork halfway to his mouth Lee picked up on the tone in Dotty's voice. Lee quietly asked, "A –man – da . . . ?"

Amanda simply said, "Oh, about me being pregnant? I was just getting to that."

Lee dropped his fork and stabbed his leg, sending a small curse of "Damn" into the backyard. Amanda asked, "Lee, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just apparently have no fork control at the . . . , your pregnant?" He said standing and placing his hands on Amanda's arms.

Carrie leaned over to Dotty and whispered, "I guess we were the only ones in on this little surprise."

"Good, she needs to keep him on his toes." The two women laughed and then went back to the entertainment of the 'newly' married couple.

"Yeah, about two months if my doctor's calculations are correct." Amanda continued, "Are you okay with this, Stetson? The color seems to have gone from your face?"

"We have only been married four months, so half of our marriage you have been pregnant and you never told me."

"Not exactly, half of our marriage I have been pregnant, but I have only known since Friday afternoon. You came by for dinner last night, when I tried to tell you but we kept getting interrupted while we watched the movie. Then I was just so tired and convinced you to stay I was going to tell you this morning, but Jamie got to you first. He never wakes up early, so that was weird. Then I had to talk with mother while you talked with Jamie and then you and Jamie left and then by the time you got back I was taking a nap and then everyone was here and well you know the rest." Amanda picked up her water glass and took a big drink.

"Wow that was amazing, does she always talk that fast with so much information? Carrie was amazed.

"Yes!" was the response from everyone at the picnic table in unison.

"I do that a lot." Amanda admitted. "Lee, are you okay?"

"Lee, if it happens it happens, right?" Jamie interjected and Lee noticed a little bit of fear in Jamie's eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. I am like any man who thought he was never going to have children of his own, in a wonderful state of shock. I think this is the best thing to happen to me, next to getting to be you two boys step-dad. Amanda I am so happy right now. Thank you."

"Well, I didn't do it alone, buster."

"Gross I didn't need to hear that." Philip said.

"Then close your ears, son." Joe said.

The next few minutes were sounds of celebration and congratulations. Dotty of course was crying as well as Carrie. The boys were already naming their baby brother, because there was no way their mom was having a girl. Philip told Joe it was his turn now. Joe just laughed at his son and Carrie shook her finger at him; she understood his fear. Joe slapped Lee on the back and wished him well, he already knew what Amanda was like pregnant and now Lee was going to get to experience that.

"I hope those are fond memories, Joseph King." Amanda said.

"Not all of them. Finding out about the boys, yes, having them in my arms the first time absolutely, the months in between was a tad bit rough at times."

"Oh, so your saying my wife isn't as sweet as everyone thinks she is; Francine is going to love you then. I say she has some payback coming."

"Lee, I am not going to completely enjoy being nasty to Francine, that just isn't me; but I will have to say it is going to be fun to see the look on her face when I tell her about us."

"Oh, yeah, how are you going to handle your jobs, Mom and Lee?" Jamie asked.

"Well, when we go in on Monday, I suppose we will have to tell Mr. Melrose right away and then maybe I will take Francine out for a little girl's lunch."

"Sounds like a plan, just let me and Billy know where; we have to see the look on her face. Oh, wait, now we only have one thing left to take care of tonight before everyone goes; Jamie can you go get that box from my car now?"

"Sure, Lee, no problem but I need your keys."

Tossing him the keys Lee reminded him to lock it back up when he was done.

Jamie ran back from the car and handed Lee the box from the glove compartment. "I figured if we were letting the family in on the secret then we could take these out of hiding as well."

Lee opened the box that held their wedding bands, usually, only worn out at the apartment or when at dinner where they wouldn't be recognized. Lee took out Amanda's set and placed them on her finger and she placed his on his finger. When they were done they held their hands up for everyone to see.

**Monday 7:30 a.m.**

The two walked into the Agency foyer gaining a curious look from Mrs. Marston in unison they said, "Paperclip." She handed them each a badge and watched as they climbed the stairs to their office. Halfway up the staircase Mrs. Marston said, "Mr. Stetson, Mr. Melrose and Dr. Smyth are looking for you. They said as soon as you get in they need you in Mr. Melrose's' office."

"Thank you, Mrs. Marston." Lee continued up the stairs and walked in to the office behind Amanda and said, "That is never good; when you get to work early and you still get called in to the principal office with the principal and superintendent. How do we handle this now, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Keep the plan the same, get Mr. Melrose alone and then just tell him. It has to be today for me anyway. I swear I woke up this morning and nothing wanted to fit and everything was loose yesterday."

"Let's go on down and see what world problem has fallen in our laps at the moment."

"She said they wanted you, Scarecrow, not me."

"Tough if you want me you get both of us, right? We are a team."

"Okay, let's both go get fired."

"Amanda, don't be silly. Billy won't fire us, he will only separate us."

"Thanks that is good to know."

They stood in silence as the rode in the elevator and knowing what was waiting for them Amanda wanted to hold his hand but knew she couldn't. Feeling her nervousness Lee placed his hand on the small of her back as the exited and walked into the field agent bullpen. Francine looked up from the coffee station and said, "Wow I don't think I have ever seen Lee here this early before, but I am not the one that Dr. Smyth and Billy are on the hunt for either."

"Francine, not now thank you very much." Lee said as he knocked on Billy's office door.

"Come in" was the bellow Lee and Amanda got from the other side of the door and walked in.

"Mrs. King, we didn't request your presence here only Scarecrows. Now you need to hop along."

Lee looked at Billy and saw something he didn't think he was going to like in his eyes and looked at Amanda and said, "Yeah, uh, didn't you want to talk to Francine anyway?"

"Yes I did; good morning Sir, Dr. Smyth." Amanda looked at Lee and then left to find Francine.

Still by the coffee maker Amanda walked up and placed some hot water and a tea bag in and asked Francine, "Do you know what that is about?"

"Yes, well I have a good idea. Lee Stetson is about to get a blast from his past. It is a good thing you broke it off with him because he would have dumped you in a heartbeat for her."

"For who?"

"Amanda, it doesn't really matter now does it; _you_ broke it off with Lee right?"

"Francine, do you want to have lunch with me today? I really need to talk with you outside of the work place; it is kind of important."

"Sure, I have meetings and a few briefings but I am able to get a lunch in about one."

"One it is, I will meet you in the Georgetown foyer then."

"Mrs. King, could you please come back in here." Billy asked from his doorway.

Walking into Billy's office, Amanda noticed that Lee was toying with his ring finger. They had brought their rings in, to put on after telling Billy and Francine, but it wasn't there yet.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Amanda asked still wondering what was wrong with Lee.

"Amanda, Lee has to go out of town for an assignment so I will need you doing more non field work while he is gone."

"Okay, that isn't a problem. Lee, why do you look that way?" Amanda asked forgetting that Dr. Smyth was on the couch right behind them.

"The assignment is a little complicated, Amanda. I am doing a security detail as a personal bodyguard for someone I use to be involved with. She asked for me specifically and Dr. Smyth here seems to think that is an advantage to her protection detail. He wants me to date her again."

"Sir," she said without anything showing in her face or voice she turned to Billy "I need to speak with you alone."

"Okay, Amanda. Lee I will see you in the briefing room in a few minutes and Smyth, I believe that is your cue to leave my office."

"I think I want to hear what she has to say, Melrose. It seems like she doesn't approve of Stetson's assignments. We have no place for office crushes here, Mrs. King."

At that Amanda sat a little taller and ignored the goad from Smyth.

"Sir, this has nothing to do with Lee's assignment. I am sure Lee will do all he can to protect his detail."

Lee smiled and his heart melted in only the way Amanda could make it melt. He knew she had just as much of a jealous bone as he did, but after last night with the family I think they came to a deeper level of understanding.

After Lee and Dr. Smyth left Billy's office, Amanda relaxed a little and looked at Billy with honest eyes she handed him the piece of paper she had been carrying around with her and said, "Lee and I were married in February and when I got shot we were on our honeymoon. Lee was supposed to be in here with me to tell you but well it was the only way to get Dr. Smyth out of here and also I am about two months pregnant."

"I had my suspicions after Lee called and told us about you being shot. Since I noticed that it wasn't affecting your work, I let it go. You see being an agent and a husband for as long as I have you pick up on things. What one co-worker might pick up on as an office fling, a really trained eye would notice something entirely different. I am happy for you on all accounts and congratulation on the baby."

At that moment Francine walked in and stopped in her tracks. "Baby, did you just say Mrs. Mary Poppins over here is having a baby?"

"Desmond, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"My hands were full. Amanda, are you really going to have a baby?"

"I was going to tell you at lunch today . . . ."

Francine dropped the pile of files on the corner of Billy's desk and turned on her heels and left the room. Billy and Amanda noticed she was headed straight for the conference room, where Lee was.

They both stood up and went running after her but were just in time to see her walk up to Lee and punch him in the eye. "Oh my gosh!"

"How could you? You? You? Damn you Lee Stetson."

Lee looked up at Billy, Amanda, and Francine and said, "I take it she knows we are married?"

"Well, she does now. All she knew before was that I was going to have a baby."


	5. Aftermath and Assignments

**Disclaimer: I don't own SMK, but I do enjoy hanging out with them.**

**Aftermath and Assignments**

Francine dropped the pile of files on the corner of Billy's desk and turned on her heels and left the room. Billy and Amanda noticed she was headed straight for the conference room, where Lee was.

They both stood up and went running after her but were just in time to see her walk up to Lee and punch him in the eye. "Oh my gosh!"

"How could you? You? You? Damn you Lee Stetson."

Lee looked up at Billy, Amanda, and Francine and said, "I take it she knows we are married?"

"Well, she does now. All she knew before was that I was going to have a baby."

Francine turned on the two in the doorway and said, "What do you mean married Amanda King?"

"Married as in husband and wife, for better and by the looks of Lee worse, in sickness and health; well Francine you get the picture." Amanda said as she walked over to look at Lee's eye. "Are you alright, Lee?"

"I don't know if I am more surprised by her reaction or the fact that since Francine didn't know about the marriage; she was defending you against my wild and seductive ways for being pregnant." Lee stated as he looked at Francine; who had by now sat in the chair across from Lee.

"Well, I know that Amanda and I don't always see things eye to eye, but we are both women and I wouldn't want anyone to well, you know, take advantage of her, especially someone with your reputation, Scarecrow."

Amanda looked at Francine and said, "Thank you, Francine that really means a lot to me. I really was going to take you to lunch and tell you everything today. The briefing Lee had with Mr. Melrose and Dr. Smyth kind of derailed us from letting him know together. I was just showing Mr. Melrose our marriage license and letting him know about the baby and then Francine walked in and well you got hit." She managed a slight smile at Lee.

Billy spoke up finally, "Okay now that we know, what about your family Amanda?"

"We told them everything yesterday, Sir."

"Even about your career choice, Amanda?" Billy asked.

"Yes, they understand and they understand that they can't say anything."

"Well, from the dealings I have had with your mother, I believe you Amanda. Okay, not to stop this festive news but we still have a nine o'clock meeting to get to. Amanda can you help me get things set up?"

"Yes, sir, play nice you two. Oh, Lee here you forgot this." Amanda set the wedding band down in front of him; he slipped it on his finger before Amanda had even gotten out of the room.

"Hey," he stopped her before the door closed, "where are yours?"

"On my hand where you put them last night in front of everyone; you were the one that was nervous about this morning, Stetson not me."

He just winked at her as she turned to go back into Billy's office to help gather the morning meeting folders Francine had left on his desk.

Lee sat looking at Francine and finally gave in, "Okay Francine, what is going through your brain? I see the wheels turning."

Francine had seen Lee wear a wedding band before, but only for assignments. It wasn't possible that Lee Stetson, AKA Scarecrow, affirmed bachelor, party guy, the most non-family man was married and to Amanda King of all people.

"Francine, come on, talk to me. I prefer that over not knowing if you are going to punch me again."

"Lee, I am not going to punch you again. I just can't believe that Amanda King is the woman that tamed you. I was just thinking about the case where you were married and when it was over you told me not to _underestimate the stamina of the American housewife_. Now you're really married to the _American housewife._" The smile on her face made Lee knew things were going to be okay between them.

"Well, thank you for defending her honor. I hope I can count on you while I am on my next assignment. It won't be easy for her when I explain it all to her. We both get touchy when. . . ."

"_Touchy_, that is an understatement, Lee; but yes I will help her through your next assignment. I kind of overheard Billy and Smyth talking before you got here. How are you going to handle the assignment?"

"Like any other, one day at a time. Heads up it looks like everyone is starting to arrive; time to start."

Francine looked as agents began to file in and a few made a comment about the black eye Lee was sporting. Most had seen Francine storm out of Billy's office and into the conference room with Amanda and Billy close on her heels.

"What did you do to deserve that, Scarecrow? Take her parking spot again?" Fred Fielder asked and laughed.

"Fred, I suggest you back off you never know who is next on the Desmond radar." Lee said and then continued on to say, "Besides it was well deserved."

The last agent to come into the room was Beaman. He came in and took the seat next to Francine and looked over at Lee and noticed the black eye and then said, "Lee, I would hate to see what the other guy looks like."

"Francine did this so tread lightly, Beaman." Lee warned.

"Okay, children let's get this day started. I know this meeting usually takes place earlier but in light of some new information, things happen, now let's move on shall we?" Billy started.

"Onto new assignments, Stetson your assignment is Constance Amille," the photo of a beautiful brunette flashed on the screen and Amanda took in the full weight of Lee's words earlier, "she is going to be in New York for a benefit and she asked for you to handle her security detail." Billy looked at Lee who was actively avoiding his wife's eyes. "Desmond, you will be his Agency contact. He will be coordinating his activities and check- ins with you." Francine nodded and made notes.

"Amanda, you are as of now on desk duties and helping me while Francine is working with Lee."

"Yes, sir, I would be happy to help wherever I can during the next few months." Amanda said in her usual cheerful voice. The next half hour was a blur for Lee; he was still trying to figure out how he was going to explain Constance to Amanda. The meeting ended and Billy asked to see Lee in his office and Lee told Amanda he would see her in their office.

Lee followed Billy in his office and sat down in the chair across from his boss, running his hand through his hair with his hand stopping to silently rub his wedding band.

"No one else is going to do this assignment, Lee."

"I know, what I really want to know why me? More importantly, what are we going to do about Smyth?"

"I will handle him. He can't do much with you out on assignment and Amanda on desk work. What can he do? Here you might want this back." Billy handed him the license that proved he was Amanda and Amanda was his.

As if speaking of the devil he appeared at Billy's door. Lee placed the paper in his coat as Dr. Smyth came in and said, "Well, it seems that Scarecrow has a secret. A little birdie told me that you and that King woman are now husband and wife. Is that true?"

Lee flashed his ring finger to confirm Dr. Smyth's _rumor_. Yes, he and Amanda were wearing their bands, but the only ones they had told was Billy and Francine and not even really Francine.

"Well, I guess you know that you two working together ever again is out of the question. Just be glad that I am not firing you."

"Wait one minute, Smyth." Billy began to yell. "They are my agents and if memory serves me correctly their marriage in the last four months haven't affected their job performance and I have already handled their assignments."

"Don't forget your place in this pecking order, Melrose. I am still in charge around here and if I don't want them working together I get what I want."

"Like I said, I have already taken care of it. _Mrs. Stetson_, will be on desk duty and Lee will be in New York for the next three weeks."

"Three what?" Lee found his voice.

"Lee, as long as Constance is in New York you are her security detail; sorry the assignment is for three weeks."

"I guess you will want to leave your ring at home Stetson, for as close as you are going to be with your _detail."_ Smyth said as he walked out of the room.

Lee left Billy's office stopping by Francine's' desk to explain that after her lunch with Amanda he would start setting up with her for his trip to New York. She just nodded to him as Beaman walked up to her and began to ask her to lunch.

Lee entered the Q to find Amanda looking over his file for New York and said, "Hey, you have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Stetson. She was a long time ago, when I was really new and she was really rebellious against her father. I was the latest rebellion."

"She held up really well. It says that she will be in New York for three weeks. Does that mean you will be in New York for three weeks?"

Lee knew that look in her eyes. It was the look that brought Lee to his knees in front of her and said, "Amanda, you are my wife and we are going to have a baby and this is my last field assignment. I am going to talk to Billy during lunch. By the way Francine is still expecting lunch, you offered to pay."

"Nice try, Lee, what aren't you telling me about this woman. I know you have a past, we both do. Mine of course is not nearly as big as yours, but tell me about her."

"Like I said I was young and she wanted to do anything she could to not do what her father said. He made it perfectly clear she was untouchable and she made it even clearer that her father was wrong. She is also the reason I think that I love fiery brunettes that love to not follow directions." He flashed his big bright smile and dimples. She laughed and hit him with the file and asked, "But why you? Why did she ask for you? The file said her father died, her husband and her divorced, not long after their marriage began. Does she just want some eye candy on her arm if you are to date her?"

"Eye candy, why thank you I have tried to stay in shape, but I am far from eye candy, Amanda. I really don't know or care I just want these next three weeks to pass quickly. I leave in a few days and then my only contact here is Francine. I can't even call you in the evenings."

"I don't like all the mystery around this case; if they had at least given you something it would be different."

"I know but they didn't and once again this is the nature of the game. Can you just be patient and give me three weeks and then I will be out of the field and we can get back to getting this family in order?"

"Okay, three weeks, but then we get back to being as normal as this place allows us to be."

"Yes, Mrs. Stetson, whatever you say. I love you, Amanda."

"I love you too, Lee." Amanda said but the hairs on the back of her neck were on their end and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that nothing was going to be the same when Lee came back. She really hoped she was wrong, but wasn't Lee always telling her to trust her instincts?


	6. New York Summers

**Disclaimer: I do not own SMK, I do not profit, my profit come from just writing.**

**New York Summers**

Lee stepped of the plane at JFK International Airport and already knowing that a car to the Plaza Hotel was waiting for him, he scanned the area and found the tiny little driver holding the card with is name and popping bright pink bubble gum.

"Hello, I am Lee Stetson." He told her trying to decide if she was on drugs or just couldn't stand still.

Swallowing hard to bring the gum back into her mouth she asked Lee to follow her and helped place his bags in the car and before she could open the back door Lee was already climbing in the back.

The drive to the hotel was pleasant and Lee found a chance to reflect on the last time he was here to work with Constance. _It was one of his very first assignments and he couldn't believe his luck. He was going to spend the next three months in New York City and be on the arm of one of the hottest and richest women in the United States. It started out as it was supposed to; he arrived and was taken straight to Constance's father and given a three month itinerary. The places they would be going, the shows they would be seeing, the restaurants they would be eating at. He was then told that under no circumstances was anything romantic to happen between his daughter and him._

"_I know the beauty my daughter holds but I will not allow anything to happen. She is engaged and to be married at the end of summer. Her fiancé will be arriving in two months. It is your job to protect her, Mr. Stetson that is all. You two will look like college friends hanging out. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes, sir, I would never be anything but a professional." At the time he said it he meant it. Ten minutes later after meeting Constance, he damn near regretted those words. She was even more beautiful than any of the photographs he was given of her._

"_So you are the agent in charge of me this summer," she asked in the elevator as they were going downstairs for some lunch in the hotel restaurant._

"_Yes, my name is Lee Stetson."_

"_Well alright then, Lee Stetson let's have fun this summer. I saw my father's duty rooster if you will of my summer activities. I plan on changing most of them once we are away from him."_

"_As long as I am with you on those changes I don't have a problem with that. I am here to keep you safe and that is what I plan on doing."_

"_Good, now let's have some fun." She smacked him on the butt as she exited the elevator just as a football coach would on the field of play._

_The next month and a half were as fun as they could be. He never felt like she was an assignment, she was fun, easy to talk to, and best of all she was a fantastic kisser. Sitting in her room playing cards one rainy night her and him talked about all kinds of things. They talked about both growing up all over the place, never having a real home, not many friends, their career choices. His was the government and after the summer and her marriage she was going to be a fashion designer. Her husband was going to be stationed in London for a while after they were married and London was a hotbed for fashion._

"_What is he like?"_

_Standing next to him and leaning his head back she looked him in the eyes and said, "Not nearly as fun as you, my Lee." Then she kissed him. That kiss lead to more kisses and those kisses lead to Lee spending the next three weeks in her room at night._

_They had just gotten back from a play in Central Park and when they got to her room they found her fiancé waiting for her._

"_Hello, Connie, how was your play?"_

"_It was funny. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" She said as she went and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big welcome home kiss._

"_Well, I think everything is secure here. If you need me before dinner then just call my room."_

"_Thank you, for taking such good care of her for me while I was away. If you ever want a private security job just let me know."_

"_Thanks, but I think I like my job just the way it is. I will see you at dinner."_

That was the last night he had seen her not long after dinner he got a call saying his assignment was over with and he was to get back to Washington, the Wizard wanted to see him and then Scarecrow emerged. He had of course heard her name in fashion and not long after her marriage she was said to of had a daughter. Her marriage broke up in less than two years, her father past away six months ago, but as far as Lee knew she had never remarried.

Lee was completely unaware that the car had stopped moving until the driver opened his door and said, "Mr. Stetson, we are here at the Plaza."

"Oh, thank you." He said as he handed her a tip and took is bags and entered the hotel. After checking in he went to his room and called Francine. "I just got checked in and was told that Constance was not here yet, her flight had been delayed. She should be here within a few hours. How is Amanda, Francine?"

Watching Amanda run from the bullpen for the third time right before Lee called was not what she meant by she would take care of her while he was gone.

"Well, if throwing up every three minutes is any indication, your wife is going to weigh about fourteen pounds when you get home. I sent her to the infirmary to see if they had anything for her. I guess it didn't work."

"Okay, well just let her know I made it and I will be home soon."

"Got it, Scarecrow."

Lee sat and looked out the window of his hotel room and without thinking he began to write down baby names. I know Philip and Jamie think Amanda is having a boy but he knew that Karma was a pain in the butt, so he was pretty sure that he had a little girl coming his way. He looked down at the list and smiled, this will give Amanda something to talk about when he got home. He knew she was nervous about him taking this assignment, but it was just that an assignment. He wasn't harboring any long lost feelings for Constance. Sure when the assignment ended the way it did it was a shock, but he never thought more about it. It was summer fling and he had his share of those since then. No regret was his motto. He didn't have any, except for maybe leaving his wife for three weeks to play bachelor with an old fling.

A knock on the door took him by surprise until he realized he had been sitting at the window for almost two hours.

"Coming," he said, "just a second."

He opened the door to find Constance standing in front of him; she threw her arms around him and held him tightly. "Lee, I am so glad they sent you." She came more into the room and sat down in a chair as Lee sat on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"What do you mean, you requested me personally, and you needed someone to 'date' while in New York."

"Oh, my, I am so sorry for the misunderstanding. I said if you were available I wanted you. Lee I have a personal guard for myself, but I just lost the one for my daughter. You are to protect her. She is my only child and I did want you because you are the best. Yes, of course I will be in most of the places that you two will be, but for the times I can't be with her I want you with her."

"For your daughter; did Dr. Smyth know that is what the detail was specially?"

"Yes, I made it very clear as to what I wanted you for. Lee, is this a problem?"

"No, I will do my job, but now hopefully I can get a message to my wife. . . ."

"You're married now? How long? What is she like? Why isn't she with you?"

"Yes I am married, four months, she is wonderful, I have two step-sons and we were told she couldn't be on this assignment with me because you requested me for you, plus she is pregnant and I think there is a lot of vomiting involved at the moment."

"Oh, wow, must be the first few months. I remember those. They were not pleasant at all. Well, I am happy for you. I guess I should give you the run down on your assignment. She is thirteen and all that goes with it. Her hair is never right, she is too fat, no boy is ever going to like her, she hates her braces, and she wants contacts, and so on and so on."

"She sounds like fun."

"You have to remember when we met I was already past that phase and into the phase where all I wanted to do was get under my father's skin and prove I was an adult. Anything that man told me, I wanted to do the exact opposite."

"Cue one young and dumb federal agent." Lee said as they laughed.

"Lee, you weren't dumb neither of us were; we were on the other hand young, things happen. Lee that was a long time ago. My only concern now is for Katie. I do not want my ex-husband anywhere near her. He has offices here and I do not want him near my daughter, that is your job here Lee your only job." He saw the concern in her eyes and knew that he would do all he could to keep her daughter and even her if necessary safe.

"I got it, now when do I meet Katie?"

"Right now, we are going out to dinner and then a movie."

Lee, Constance, and her guard Mitchell stood in the lobby as Katie came walking down the stairs with her nanny. Lee could feel his heart slow down and the air stop in his lungs as the girl with sandy hair and hazel eyes descended the stairs smiling a half crooked grin with charming dimples.

Turning to Constance Lee asked under his breath, "Is _she_ my daughter?"

The look in her eyes was all the confirmation Lee needed and then she said, "I think so."

"Oh my gosh!"


	7. You Think So

**Disclaimer: I do not own SMK, but I do enjoy the time I spend here, I hope you do as well.**

**You Think So?**

Lee, Constance, and her guard Mitchell stood in the lobby as Katie came walking down the stairs with her nanny. Lee could feel his heart slow down and the air stop in his lungs as the girl with sandy hair and hazel eyes descended the stairs smiling a half crooked grin with charming dimples.

Turning to Constance Lee asked under his breath, "Is _she_ my daughter?"

The look in her eyes was all the confirmation Lee needed and then she said, "I think so."

"Oh my gosh!"

Lee stood dumfounded as the words _I think so_ continued to repeat in his head over and over.

"Katie, this is Lee Stetson he is charge of your security while we are in New York. I want you to listen to him."

"I always do mom." She said in what Lee could only describe as a small Francine snarky tone.

The four went to leave and Lee noticed the tiny limo driver waiting by the door.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Amille?"

"Yes, Veronica we are going to dinner and then the movies." She gave the locations to the driver as they climbed in the back of the limo.

"So lame." Katie said as she got in and Lee asked, "What is so lame?"

"Going for pizza and a movie in a limo; it isn't like it is a restaurant opening or a movie debut. I mean really, my mom is over the top."

"I don't like cabs." Constance said in her defense.

"Since when? If I remember correctly cabs were the only ways to travel in the city." Lee reminded her.

Dinner was at a wonderful pizzeria and the three older companions talked of the city and how it had changed over the years and what was on the agenda for the next three weeks.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Lee asked.

Constance answered, "We have doctor appointments in the morning at 8:00 and then you and Katie can go sightseeing or shopping, school will be starting not long after we finish up here and then we will be going to the theatre for a show and then dinner."

"I don't see why I just can't have my school physical when I get home before school. Why do I have to get it done now in New York?"

"I have already explained that after we leave New York we have the cruise and we won't get home in time to get it done. It is while we are in New York or you can't start school."

"I'm all for that, can't I just be home schooled for high school?"

"No now eat your dinner. Don't think I don't see you just pushing your food around. You are not fat so you need to just eat." Constance voice was stiff and Lee could hear the tension in it. He also noticed that Mitchell patted Constance's hand under the table and realized at once the gesture as one Amanda did to him to help him calm him down.

"Katie, what kind of shopping do you want to do tomorrow?"

Katie looked at Lee and rolled her eyes but answered when Lee sat and continued to stare her down, "I don't know the regular places."

At least it was an answer he thought to himself.

"Okay. Why don't you make a list of things you want to do while in New York and give it to me over breakfast then I can make a plan to do as much as we can while you are here. The list doesn't have to be just for tomorrow."

"I don't eat breakfast, I don't like it. I usually just have tea."

"I know the feeling until recently coffee is my choice of breakfast, so if you don't eat breakfast then I guess that only leaves lunch and dinner and by then our day is going to be over so while I drink my coffee and you drink your tea we can see what the choices of the city we have for tomorrow."

Katie looked at this man in disbelief. He wasn't giving her a lecture about eating like every other person on the planet.

"Okay Mr. Stetson I can do that."

"Great better finish up if you aren't done the movie will be starting soon." Then Lee took his pizza and folded it and took a big bite and then took a big drink of his beer.

Constance and Mitchell sat and watched as Katie without thinking mimic Lee's eating and drinking pattern even down to the rubbing of the belly and exhausted breath to indicate how full they were. Constance just stared in amazement; she hadn't gotten Katie to eat anything in two days.

At the movie Lee ordered the large popcorn and asked Katie if she wanted to share because he hadn't meant to get the large and she agreed without hesitation. Mitchell looked at Constance and just smiled and then under his breath said, "I thought you said Lee didn't know anything about children." Constance shrugged her shoulders and just followed them into the movie.

Back at the hotel Lee did a sweep of Katie's room which he learned was adjoined to his, "so Katie if you need anything I am right here on the other side of this door."

"Thanks I know the drill but why you mom usually has a female agent for my detail."

"I was available I guess. I knew your mom a long time ago and I guess I did a good job. It is hard to say why I got this assignment, but it won't be too bad will it?"

"Just the doctors; I hate needles, Mr. Stetson and they always want to take half of my blood supply."

"Not half but it does seems like it. I know I don't like needles or doctors either but I have this friend that will usually help me through it."

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it you just have to get it over with and then you get to the fun things. I will see you in the morning; make your lists please."

"Okay, goodnight Lee."

Lee went back to his room and found Constance sitting at the table and he asked, "How did you get in here?" His voice was more strained than when he was just speaking with Katie and he really didn't want her in his room.

"I thought you might want to talk about earlier."

"What did you mean by _you think so_ that she is my daughter I mean come on, Constance? If you thought she was my daughter why would you keep it from me?"

"Maybe it is just wishful thinking. She does have features that resemble you. Other things are like you as well, she is left handed, hot headed, quick to assume things, hates doctors and breakfast with an inner passion I don't understand."

"That doesn't make her mine and I am not hot headed." Lee snapped out.

"Lee if this is you not being a hot head, well then you suck at it my friend. The appointment tomorrow is for you as well, I want a blood test done to be sure. I thought you would like to know as well; the only thing is we won't know for six weeks."

"Six weeks Constance what in the hell do I tell _my wife_ for six weeks, hell I can't even talk to her for three weeks as it is now."

"I am sorry, but like I said my concern is only for my daughter. Conrad cannot get to her; if he does I will never see her again. She is the only thing that ties us together, but if she isn't his then he has nothing."

"What happened in your marriage?" Lee poured them a drink and sat down across her to listen.

"It started the night he arrived in New York, you know, when we had plans to skip dinner after the play we went to. I don't know how he knew, but he said my days of sleeping around were over and he hoped I got my wild oats taken care of with you. Then to make his point he began to whip me with his belt across my back. I told him my father wouldn't stand for it and he told me his father told him how to put me back in line. At dinner that night when my father asked Conrad if everything had been taken care of and things understood I knew Conrad was right."

Lee stood and got the tissue box from the bed and handed them to her. Placing his hands over her free hand he rubbed the back of her hand to comfort her.

"Conrad and my father went to discuss some business and I called the Agency to tell them your services were no longer needed. I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to you and if I couldn't tell well then you couldn't help and if you couldn't help you might as well have gone back to help other people."

"You didn't think you could tell me? After those three weeks together you didn't trust me?"

"Lee, I trusted you, hell you were my first. I loved you after that first day of sightseeing I just knew that I wouldn't be allowed to love you so I took what I could. Two months in your life and three weeks of that I was in your arms at night, I thought life was perfect. You would listen to me and what I wanted and then Conrad showed up and my life for the next few years was a nightmare. We were married and went to London and I was working in fashion, I found out I was pregnant; I didn't even want to know how far along. I didn't even tell Conrad until I was so far along it didn't matter any longer. It didn't stop the beatings. He was good; he never hit my stomach or leave any marks to where they could be seen."

Lee clinched his fists in anger all he wanted to do at that moment was to find Conrad and show him what it meant to be beaten. He may have been a womanizer and a cad but he never ever hit a woman…wait that isn't right, he had slapped Amanda that one time. His gut clenched at the memory.

"Lee, after I got the nerve to leave with Katie she was still small enough to have a few memories of how Conrad was, but I had nowhere to go. I knew that if I went to my father he would tell me to suck it up and go back to my husband, but I was so afraid. I came back to the states and stayed in fashion and raised Katie as best I could. Even after the divorce there were times I had to let Katie go with him and then finally Katie just stopped going. I asked her if Conrad had hurt her and she just said that there was no way she was the daughter of someone like that and refused to go. When he tried to have the court involved she was only eight and she looked the judge in the eye and said she never wanted to see Conrad anymore and if the judge said she was going to say she had to see Conrad then she would run away and no one would ever see her again. My father was in the courtroom that day and he must have found some kind of religion, he took me and Katie home with him and Conrad was ordered to stay away from me and Katie. Conrad has offices here and I am scared with the benefit he will try something. Protect my daughter; even if she isn't yours please protect her like she is yours."

Lee just nodded and said, "I have to make some calls before going to bed, we have a long day tomorrow; especially if we are having blood tests done tomorrow."

She stood and gave him a hug before leaving. "You know, Lee, you have every right to be mad at me and I will understand if you do, but if she is please know I never meant to hurt either one of you."

"Goodnight, we will worry about that in six weeks."

Lee went and brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, while lying there he picked up the phone and called Francine to check in and let her in on his actual assignment.

"You mean it is for her daughter not her?"

"Yes, could you please let Amanda know that in the morning?"

"Yes, Lee I will; anything there that may seem like a potential threat?"

"Her ex-husband might try to take her daughter. I want people on him and his movements and reports to me with copies to you and Billy."

"What about Dr. Smyth?"

"You don't want to know my answer to that question at the moment. I have to go. Thanks Francine."

The next number he dialed slowly and he wondered if she would answer. Then the voice he wanted to most hear was luckily the one who had answered, "Hello."

Silence was the only response she had gotten.

"Hello, who is this?" She asked and then after a few more minutes of silence she said with a smile on her face, "I am fine, goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." Then she hung up the receiver and went to sleep. Lee put the receiver down and wiped the tears from his eyes and silently prayed that he never knew what it was like not to have her in his life.

**8:20 A.M.**

"NO, GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Katie screamed as the nurse came toward her to draw the blood and Lee and Constance ran into the room.

Katie's mother said, "Katie you know this is part of it. Come on it will be over soon and then the sooner you get to leave."

Lee saw the tears and the physical shaking Katie was displaying in her fear he said calmly, "Katie, here take my hand and look into my eyes." That is what Amanda always tells him. "Watch, I will let them take my blood and then you can see it will be fine and then you can have yours drawn."

Katie watched and squeezed Lee's hand so tight he thought she would break it. Lee never took his eyes off of hers as his blood was drawn and that also made Katie never notice as they labeled his blood work as the nurse set it on the counter.

"Now it is your turn, just look into my eyes the whole time Katie and listen to my voice. Remember my partner I told you about last night?"

Katie nodded.

"Well she has two sons about your age and their birthdays are kind of close and I thought you might help me get their birthday presents while we go shopping today. Would you like that?"

"I don't know what boys like."

"I bet you will have some great ideas once I tell you more about them. See all done Katie."

Katie looked up and saw the four tubes of blood on the table and then she asked, "Are we done?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we are. I am so sorry you had to go through that." Constance said as she gave her daughter a hug and began to walk her out. Lee hung back a minute and asked the nurse if there were any way to rush the results faster than six weeks.

"I think the earliest the lab could have them back in in three maybe four weeks on a rush. This is not a simple test."

"Tell them to put a rush on this one then please."

"Yes, Agent Stetson, I will let the lab know this is a rush sample."

Rubbing his hands together he looked at Mitchell and Constance and said, "Okay you two go do what you have to I have a date with Katie today for some mega shopping and sightseeing. My lady, are you ready?" Lee offered her his arm and they began to walk down the street together laughing and Constance could have sworn she heard her daughter laugh.

"What if he isn't her father?" Mitchell asked.

"Then maybe you could step up and stop playing games with me. I am too old for that." Constance turned and got into the awaiting limo to go back to the hotel to go over preparations for benefit.


	8. Washington to New York Connection

**Disclaimer: I don't own SMK but this is fun hanging with them.**

**Washington to New York Connection**

**One Week Later: Washington**

Amanda sat at her desk in the Q and thought about how fast this week had flown by. She was getting a lot of paperwork down for Mr. Melrose and her morning sickness seems to have stopped enough for her be in her chair for longer than three minutes at a time. Things were looking up she thought and then her door opened and Dr. Smyth came in.

"Mrs. King,"

"Stetson." She corrected

"Yes, I forgot you remarried."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Marriage I see has made you a cranky woman, I see, but yes, I want you to go on an assignment."

"No, sir, I am sorry but I am on desk duty at the moment, no assignments outside of the office; per Mr. Melrose." She added quickly.

"Melrose is not in charge, I make the assignments. I need you to go and get some simple intel from a contact. Nothing is dangerous in that."

Amanda sat and wondered if he knew about the pregnancy yet or not. She better talk to Mr. Melrose first.

"What do you want me to do?"

Dr. Smyth explained she was to go to the deli down the street and retrieve and message, hidden in a lunch order and then to bring it back to him.

"Yes, sir, what time?"

"Lunchtime of course, Mrs. King." He said as he walked out of the room before she could correct him again.

Amanda went back to her report and when it was done she went to find Billy or Francine. Walking into the bullpen she noticed that Francine was on the phone and noticed the time, it was close for a check in from Lee but she just thought about her nightly check- ins she was getting and wasn't worried.

Knocking on Billy's door she waited for him to yell, "Come in."

"Sir, I have the last two reports you wanted and something strange happened. Dr. Smyth asked me to go get information from the deli down the street. He said it was a simple pick up and I should be fine."

Billy took the reports and then walked to the door and hollered at Francine to get in his office when she was off the phone.

"Amanda, you know you can't do even the simplest runs right now. I take my female agents out of the field as soon as I know they are expecting, no excuses. As we have all learned from past experiences, especially you, there is nothing as a simple run in this business. Lee would kill me if something happened to you while he was gone. I will take care of Dr. Smyth and his 'simple run'; you will stay in the office and if I have to move you back down here to keep an eye on you I will."

"What did you do now Amanda?" Francine asked as she came in.

"Nothing and it is going to stay that way. Francine who do we have around lunchtime for a run for intel at the deli?"

"No one really, why?"

"Smyth wanted Amanda to pick up some intel at lunchtime there and I told her no."

"I could do it, I was going to go there for lunch anyway. What are the recognition codes?"

"I was just supposed to ask for the call in order for IFF." Amanda said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything Amanda, oh and Lee did an early check in a few minutes ago, something about he would be on the Farris Wheel at his normal time. His reports from the New York office are regular and nothing out of the ordinary; unless Lee sounding excited about being on a Farris Wheel normal." Francine laughed and walked out of the room.

Billy noticed the look on Amanda's face as Francine walked out and said, "Think of it as practice for when he comes home with the boys."

"Sir, have you seen the photo of the girl Lee is protecting?"

"Yes, I have known this family for years."

"So, I am not crazy when I see a resemblance in her of my husband?"

"No and the timeline adds up. Do you think he notices?"

"Sir, this is Lee, despite what people think he is very observant. When he gets back in two weeks we will get to talk."

"Amanda, what if she is Lee's daughter?"

"I don't know, Lee knew from the very beginning I had the boys and that I had an ex and all that goes with it. I just don't understand a woman who could keep their child from the father. I know that if Lee had known he would have been there from the beginning with her." The tears were falling harder than Amanda had meant for them too. She needed to hear Lee's voice. She knew the tears were also part of the chemical changes in her system due to the pregnancy.

Billy picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Room 381."

**New York City:**

"Hello." Lee said.

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah, we aren't set to leave for Coney Island until after lunch. What's up, Billy? Is Amanda okay?" The concern in his voice made Billy smile.

"Well ask her yourself, Mrs. Stetson, the phone is for you." Billy handed her the phone and left the room.

"Amanda, are you okay? What about the boys, the baby, your mother?"

He heard the tears in her voice as she said, "No everything is fine. The boys and mother are great, the baby is killing me. I would to eat again sometime soon."

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"I just miss you. I know it is only two more weeks I just miss you that's all."

He heard more in her voice and knew he was on limited time. "Amanda, what aren't you telling me?"

Breathing in deeply she asked, "Is that little girl your daughter?"

Lee sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair and said, "Amanda, understand that I planned on talking to you about this as soon as I got home. I don't know; we had a blood test done but even on rushing the results it could take up to four to six weeks. I am not even going to know until after I get back home. What if she is?"

Lee held his breath waiting for an answer and then all he heard was the phone being hung up. His heart fell and he felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. _". . . for better or in Lee's case worse..."_ her words came back to him as he remembered that morning in the conference room.

Lee was brought back to reality as he heard someone knocking on his door and he stood up to answer it. It was Constance and Katie and they looked like they were getting along for the first time in a week.

"Lee, guess what Mom and Mitchell are going to get married. Isn't that cool?" Katie said as she pulled her mother in the room past Lee and showed him the ring on her mother's hand. "Mitchell said he wanted me to be in the wedding too."

"That is great news, congratulations."

Constance looked at Lee and then turned to Katie and said, "Katie, I forgot my purse in your room can you go and get it for me? I want to make sure you two have enough money for Coney Island."

"Okay, can I just use the pass through here?"

"Sure that's fine." When she was sure Katie couldn't hear she placed her hand on Lee's arm and asked, "Is everything okay? What is wrong?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Don't worry about me or my life now; you haven't for the last thirteen years. Why don't you just let me deal with the aftermath of that and hopefully when all is said and done if Katie is mine than let's hope like hell I still have a wife and family to let her enjoy as well."

"Lee what are you talking about?" Katie asked as she came back with her mother's purse.

"Damn, Katie how long have you been there?" Lee asked.

"Long enough to think you have this crazy idea that I am your daughter. Not that you wouldn't be a great father, but you're not my dad. Conrad is whether I like it or not."

"Katie, honey, I am not sure if you are or aren't. You see right before Conrad and I got married I was involved with Lee."

"Mom, you aren't listening to me. Conrad already had us tested; that is one of the reasons I never wanted to go back to him. He took me to the doctor and when they came in with the needles he had them strap me to the table and he spanked me for being so difficult, like you."

"Oh, God, honey I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that even if I was his, I wasn't like him and I never wanted to be. I'm sorry mom did I say something wrong?" Katie asked as she saw the tears running down her mother's face.

"No, no nothing is wrong. I just wish I had known what he did. Lee, I am so sorry."

Lee just nodded and since he knew he couldn't call Amanda and let her know yet he just said, "Well, I think we have another date with a double decker Farris Wheel. Let's go hit it."

"Sounds like a plan to me Lee let's go."

Lee left the hotel with Katie and as they got into the cab he thought he noticed someone familiar getting a cab behind them.


	9. Up in the Air

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own these characters of SMK, but I do like hanging out with them. I finally got them in one place so all chapters for this story line will be under found here in Spies and Lies.**

**Up in the Air**

Lee continued to watch as the cab behind them made every turn that theirs did. He wished he had some backup at the moment. He still had a sinking feeling in his stomach the closer they got to the Boardwalk. He thought this would be a good distraction for Katie; the shopping and sightseeing seemed to be boring her.

Breaking in to his thoughts Katie asked, "Lee can ask you a question?"

"Sure anything Katie, what do you want to know?"

"Well, it is kind of about boys." She said as her eyes fell to the floor of the cab.

Lee smiled to himself and thought he really needed Amanda. "What about 'em?"

"Well what do boys like?"

"Sports, cars, sport cars. . . ."

Hitting Lee in the stomach she said, "I mean in girls. What do boys like when it comes to boys? You said you had two step-sons around my age, what do they like?"

"Well, according to my wife Philip, he is a year older than you; he seems to go for the girls that are oh, what does Amanda call it, they are cookie cutter girls. You know, the shapes might be different but they are all the same. Huh."

"Huh what?"

"Um, nothing, now Jamie she really hasn't said a whole lot about him and girls yet. I am sure he has a type, but he is more quite about that. He holds his heart close to him, he doesn't open up easily. Huh."

Lee didn't like the way this was going for him.

"What about kissing?"

Lee raised his eyebrow and asked, "What about it? Have you kissed someone yet?"

"No not by a long shot. My mom thinks I am just being crazy, but boys don't seem to like me."

"Do you think they might like you because you don't really like yourself right now?"

"I like myself." Katie said defensively.

"Do you really? You know your mom told me the first day that you were like any other girl your age, that you didn't like your hair, your glasses needed to go, hates the braces with a passion, and you thought you were fat. Now being of the older male species glasses are temporary fix to letting your eyes change and adjust until having one long term prescription will show off those gorgeous hazel eyes you have. The braces will be off in no time and then you are going to have a smile that will drive the boys crazy. Hey, hair styles can be changed and even the color, but I personally love your hair color. As for your body self-image the only advice I have for you is I think for your age you are fine. You aren't overweight but if you are worried about that then just do what needs to be done and learn to eat right and exercise correctly."

"You really think I am going to be as pretty as all that when I get older?"

"I think you are already pretty as all that now. It isn't what I think that should matter though; it should be what you think of yourself."

They finished the ride to the park in silence. Lee wasn't sure if his words had any impact but he hoped they did. He tried to remember all the times Amanda had tried to explain the matters of a woman's heart. _"Lee, we are talking about love and when you are talking about love you have to be patient; when you care about someone you want to touch them, hold their hand, feel close."_

They exited the cab the two began to walk around heading straight for the double Farris Wheel. They bought their tickets and then stood waiting in line when Katie said, "Hey, look isn't that Veronica?"

Lee looked in the direction Katie was pointing; he also took note of the taller man walking with her in their direction. Lee thought it best to stay in line with all these people around he thought Katie would be safer.

"Lee, can I go get some cotton candy while we wait; there is the cart right there. I should be fine."

How many times has Amanda said those exact words? No she would not be fine he knew that as much as he knew that he had to get her on that ride or out of this park.

"Not yet, look the line is moving let's go." Lee said as he guided her with the line while watching the two people intent on getting to them before they got to the ride. It seemed like hours before they made it to the front of the ride and to Lee's relief, they were the last ones to be let on the ride.

The ride started and Lee felt the jerk of the ride as they began to climb higher and higher from the crowd below. They were on the bottom wheel at the moment and every time they passed Katie waved and smiled at Veronica and Lee wished he could stop her. Finally with another small jerk their wheel was heading to the top of the double decker. Lee despite the height was glad to be out of sight of the two people at the bottom of the ride. Katie squealed and laughed with every turn. Lee loved that she was having a great time. He made a mental note that when this assignment was over to take the boys on a trip and really get to know them better. The last few months had been great getting to know them, but he couldn't wait for the day to day things. The fights, the laughs, the new baby, all of it, that is if Amanda ever allows him back in the house.

The ride jerked harder than it had before and Lee and Katie were at the very top when it came to a complete stop.

"Uh, Lee, what is going on?"

Before he had a chance to say anything Lee and Katie heard a voice come over the a loud speaker saying that a power line had been hit and they were temporarily out of power and if everyone could stay calm they would have either power restored or everyone off the ride as soon as possible.

"Well, I guess we are up in the air at the moment. Any other questions you got for me?" Lee asked with a smile on his face.

"No, but tell me about your wife and partner."

Lee smiled; Amanda was becoming one of his favorite subjects so he asked, "What do you want to know?"


	10. Farris Wheels and Bombs

**Disclaimer: I do not own SKM**

**For all of you that have enjoyed this story I hope you stick it out. Questions will be answered.**

**Farris Wheels and Bombs**

Sitting at the top of the double Farris Wheel Katie listened as Lee told her about Amanda.

"Are you telling me that you are one of those agents that think a woman can't do the job?"

"No, what I am saying is that I knew she had children and I didn't think she was the type for this job, at first, but she is _really_ good at what she does. She has a natural element to this job that no one can be taught in our training. She just has a different way of looking at things and I think that's what makes her so great. Amanda doesn't have that textbook training and I think it would hurt her if she ever fully got it."

"She is never going to be a full agent?"

"No, she is in the training classes now, but she knows more than what those books and cases are going to teach her."

"When did you know you loved her?"

"That is a longer story. I did everything I could not to be friends with her unless I needed her to do something for me, like type my reports, clean my apartment, feed my fish, well you get the idea. She wasn't the woman I would ever look for in a relationship, but she sure is the one that makes it worth fighting for."

"What kind of woman did you look for in a relationship? Besides my mom." Katie said as she winked at him and gave him a great big smile showing her braces off.

"Funny girl are you, well, I was someone who didn't want too many second dates. Most of the women I dated were a lot alike. They were well, they were. . ."

"Cookie cutters?"

Lee just shook his head. He looked at his watch as noticed they had been stuck for the last hour and as he looked over the edge of the cart he noticed the police and firemen and news reporters showing up. Good he thought, when they get down he thought no one will be in a hurry to try anything. Lee let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Katie, what do you know about Veronica?"

"Veronica? Well, I don't know that much about her. The last few times we have come to New York mom has hired the limo service she drives for. She told me her dad owns it and she is usually just a back-up driver. She is in the office and she likes it there. Why?"

"Just wondering, it is just the last few days when we have been out sightseeing and shopping, she has been around. Has she approached you without my knowledge?"

Katie got quite and looked at her pink neon shoes before she whispered, "Yes."

"When and what did she want?"

"It was two days ago when we were at Macy's. I went to try on some clothes and she was in there. She said that he wanted a ticket to the benefit and I needed to get it for him."

"For who; Conrad?" The fear in Lee's voice must have been heard more than he intended because Katie looked up and tears were falling down her face.

"Katie, don't cry please." Lee pleaded with the girl; he needed to remember that she was still just a little girl. He placed his arms around her and tried to comfort her. When she had calmed down Lee asked her, "Did you get the ticket for Conrad and give it to Veronica yet?"

"No, I was supposed to today here. That is why she is here. I have the ticket in my bag."

"Why did you do it? I thought you wanted nothing to do with Conrad?"

"She said she would kill my mom and then I would have no choice but have to live with Conrad. I have no other relatives and if anything happens to my mom then she was right I have choice but to live with that monster. I just thought if he came to the benefit if he tried anything then you would arrest him and he would be away from us and out of our lives."

"Why didn't you tell me about this two days ago?"

"Like I said, I was afraid."

Lee sat there and thought for a minute. Katie looked at his stern look and thought she was in a lot of trouble. She thought she may even be in more trouble with Lee than her mother. All of sudden Lee snapped his fingers and looked at Katie and said, "You know what, Katie I think you went to the Amanda King school of spy training!"

"What does that mean, Lee?"

"I think you, my dear, are smarter than the average agent! Now all we have to do is get off this high rise Farris Wheel and get back to the Plaza."

"What about Veronica, she is down there waiting for me."

"I know and you are going to give her that ticket and then you and I are going to get Conrad out of your life for good. Hopefully my partner is available to travel."

Katie thought for the first time since meeting Lee that he might be out of his ever loving mind but she joined him as he laughed.

**Earlier that day in Washington:**

Breathing in deeply she asked, "Is that little girl your daughter?"

Lee sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair and said, "Amanda, understand that I planned on talking to you about this as soon as I got home. I don't know; we had a blood test done but even on rushing the results it could take up to four to six weeks. I am not even going to know until after I get back home. What if she is?"

Amanda dropped the phone as a new wave of nausea hit her and hit her fast and hard; jumping up she ran from Billy's office and barely made it to the bathroom as wave after wave of morning sickness hit her.

Francine walked into Billy's office, noticing the phone was off the hook she picked it up and replaced it. If it was that important of a call whoever was on the line would call back. She left some files on Billy's desk and said she was on her way to get the drop from the deli and would be back shortly. She walked from the bullpen and made it to the elevator but not before being stopped and a voice from behind her said, "Want to go to lunch together, Francine?"

"Beaman, if I say yes, you aren't going to get all crazy and think we have a romance going are you?"

"Of course not, it is just lunch right?"

She looked at him and even though she felt some doubt she said, "Okay but you're paying."

Amanda came out of the office and saw the two get on the elevator and smiled a little. She thought that maybe Francine was warming up to the ever present Beaman. She hoped so, Francine needed someone.

"Amanda, how was your phone call?" Billy asked.

"I never got to finish it. This sickness is worse than it ever was with both boys combined. I think I am just going to take the rest of the day off and if you get to talk to Lee later, tell him what happen please."

"Will do, Amanda; I hope you feel better but if you don't please take the rest of the week off. Maybe you just need some bed rest."

"Thank you, Sir, I think I just might, could you let Lee know that too please."

"Yes, now get out of here and feel better."

Amanda got on the elevator and Dr. Smyth came up to Billy and asked if she was going to complete her assignment.

"Smyth, I am only going to say this once _Mrs. Stetson_ is on desk duty for at least the rest of the year. She cannot be on any outside spectrum of an assignment. Not even simple runs to get your damn lunch. She is pregnant and if you would read half the reports I actually give to you then you would know that."

"Well, that is an interesting turn of events." He said with his cigar in the corner of his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have a good day, toddles, Melrose."

Amanda was handing her ID badge over to Mrs. Marston when the older women said, "I have always found that either green tea or mint tea helped during my first few months, Mrs. Stetson."

Amanda just looked at the woman in surprise and said, "Thank you, you know I never really thought you liked me very much."

"I liked you just fine, I knew you would get the hang of the passwords once your nerves were gone, but I love what you have done for Mr. Stetson the most."

"Oh, really, and what is that if you don't mind me asking?" As she asked she and Mrs. Marston heard the fire engines and police going by outside and both woman went to the door and looked out and saw where the trucks were stopping, the deli.

"Please call Mr. Melrose; Desmond and Beaman are there and I can't see anything but smoke coming from the deli."

"Of course," she was on the phone and relayed what Amanda had said and before she could stop her Amanda was going to check on her friends and co-workers.

Amanda ran up on the scene and saw Beaman already being put on a stretcher and she ran over and asked, "Where is she? Where is Francine?"

He pulled the oxygen mask away and said, "I don't know, I opened the door for her to walk in and the place just blew. I don't know I'm sorry."

Tears were flowing down her face as she looked around for her friend; she didn't know when Billy got there and was at her side.

"Amanda, where are they?"

"Effraim is on the way to the hospital and I can't see Francine anywhere. Oh, gosh, where is she, Sir?"

"We will find her." Silently he added he was going to kill Smyth if Lee didn't first, this could have been Amanda.

The fire fighters tried to get them to stay out of the way to no avail as Billy just flashed his badge and explained that they still had a co-worker in there.

"Sir, if they are still in that building, I hate to tell you there isn't much left of them, I'm sorry."

Amanda turned and grabbed Billy and broke down, "No, Sir I can't believe she is gone. She has to be here somewhere." The tears were coming harder and the smoke was getting to her Amanda fainted and Billy caught her as she started pass out.

A medic was by their side in moments Billy was relaying she was in the early stages of pregnancy and had been throwing up an extreme amount of times a day. Together they put her in an ambulance and began to give her oxygen.

"We can take her to the hospital if you like."

"No, I am fine." She said waking up. "I am not going anywhere until I see Francine, dead or alive." Amanda stood and left the ambulance and began to look for signs of Francine anywhere. Scanning the scene as best as she could with all the workers around she walked around one of the trucks and noticed something at the side of the building, "Sir, come here please."

"What is it Amanda?"

Amanda just pointed and Billy walked in the direction she was indicating and as he got close he knelt down and checked for a pulse and he let out a breath when he found it, it was weak but it was there.

"Over here, get over here now!" He shouted and there was a swarm of paramedics rushing to where he was to help Francine. Amanda got in the ambulance with her and rode with her. She held her hand the whole time, just like she had for Lee and Lee had done for her so many times.

They arrived at the hospital and as Amanda sat in the waiting room she turned on the news to find a story on about a power failure at Coney Island and who did she see sitting on top of the double Farris Wheel but her husband and a little girl laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" Was all she could say as she passed out as the nurse came to give her a report on Francine's condition.


	11. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Once again do not own SMK **

**Homecoming**

The nurse called for a doctor and they took Amanda back into the back and began to assess her.

"What happened to her, Cathy?"

"I don't know she was just in the waiting room watching the news and waiting to hear about Ms. Desmond and when I went to tell her we had her stable and were taking her to surgery she passed out."

"She could be in a state of shock over the events of her friend; do we know anything about her?"

"Here is here purse. It says she is Amanda King and there is an ID card to call in an emergency."

"Call it and let someone know what is going on and find out about allergies or anything else we may need to know."

"International Film Federation, can I help you?"

"Yes, I need someone by the name of Lee Stetson; he is listed as the emergency contact for Amanda King."

"I am sorry Mr. Stetson is on location let me give you his supervisor, Mr. Melrose."

After a short minute the nurse heard, "Billy Melrose, how can I help you?"

"I have Amanda King in our care she passed out and her emergency contact is a Lee Stetson. Do you know if she has any allergies?"

"Not that I know of, but she should have NEST file on hand, also she is about two and a half months pregnant. I will be there as soon as possible. I have two other agents that should be being treated with the NEST team how are they, Francine Desmond and Effraim Beaman?"

"She is stable and in surgery and Mr. Beaman is being treated for second degrees burns to his arms and legs."

"Thank you."

A knock on his door as he was getting ready to go to the hospital an hour later stopped him and he looked up to see Fred Fielder at the door. "Fred, I don't care what it is, just take a message and tell them I will back."

"Okay, Fred, but tell him to call back as soon as he can it is really important." Lee said.

"I'll let him know, Lee."

"Hey, Fred is everything okay there? You sound kind of weird?"

"Gotta go, Lee." Fred hung up the phone as quickly as he could.

Lee picked up his phone and called the house and was surprised to hear Joe answer the phone. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Lee, Dotty asked me to come get the boys for dinner; she had to go to the hospital for Amanda. Mr. Melrose called her."

"Is she okay? What about the baby?" He shouldn't be getting information about his wife and baby from her ex-husband.

"Apparently, there was an accident with a co-worker and he thinks she is just in shock. She should be fine."

"Did he say who?"

"No, just that is was a close female co-worker."

Lee said goodbye and told Joe to let Dotty know he would call later and check on everyone. He hung up the phone and Katie who was sitting at his desk playing solitaire looked up and asked, "Lee, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Lee ran his hands through his hair and rubbed them over his face before saying, "That Katie, my dear is need to know. Now stay here in my room and do not open that door for anyone, I have my key. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand no one."

Lee left the room and walked across to Mitchell's room and knocked.

"Lee, is Katie okay? Come on in." The man stepped to the side and let Lee pass him and he found Constance walking gout of the bathroom in her robe.

"Lee, what are you doing here? Is it Katie? Is she okay after what happened today?"

"She is fine, but you need to know a few things and I need you to trust me and what I feel I have to do to protect her."

"Of course I trust you, if I didn't do you think I would trust my only daughter to you?"

"I just found out my wife is in the hospital and so is another friend of mine."

"Amanda? Is she okay? How is your baby?"

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out very soon. I am going back to Washington to check on Amanda and Francine; I want Katie to go with me to keep her safe. We will only be gone for two or three days."

Constance looked at Lee and then to Mitchell. "What do you think?" She asked Mitchell.

"Constance you wanted Lee here to protect her, if taking her to Washington is going to protect her, then let him. It will get her farther from Conrad and then he will be back before the benefit, right Lee?"

"You sure she is going to be okay?" She asked looking Lee in the eyes.

"I would never let anything happen to her Constance. She is safer with me in Washington than here in New York any day of the week."

"Okay let me tell her though."

"She is in my room. Get dressed and meet us in there."

Lee left and went to his room and found Katie safely lying across his bed asleep. He watched her for a few minutes and for just a minute his heart broke a little knowing she wasn't his, but his concern was also for the one not here and his wife.

He went to the closet and pulled his overnight bag and began to pack when the phone rang. He hurried to answer it before Katie was awaken, "Hello?"

"Lee." Billy's voice was not the voice he wanted to hear but he would take it.

"How are they?"

"You know?"

"Somewhat, now how is my family?"

"Amanda is just dehydrated for all the morning sickness and they are keeping her for a few days to get her strength back. The baby is fine, strong heartbeat."

Lee said a silent prayer and then said, "Billy, I am on my way home. Now before you say anything I am not taking my detail lightly, she is coming with me. I can protect her better there than here. Besides I need to see Amanda. What about Francine? She was the agent hurt wasn't she?"

"She just came out of surgery, she isn't awake yet. She was blown from the building and somehow ended up on the side of the building, Amanda found her."

"Uh, someone is at my door. You can catch me up when we get there. See you in a couple hours."

"Okay, Lee I will be here when you get here."

Lee went to open the door and found Constance and Mitchell. Lee let them in and Constance went to her daughter and woke her up.

"Hey, baby, wake up. I need to talk to you."

"Mom, is everything okay?" Katie asked as she rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses.

"Yeah, honey, Lee needs to go back to Washington, his wife is in the hospital and he wants you to go with him. He thinks you will be safer with him and then you will be back in a few days; you two will be back in plenty of the time for the benefit."

"Are you sure it will be okay?" Katie was looking at Lee not her mother.

"Hey, little lady it was my idea. I take my job very seriously, besides I haven't taught you the power of a good poker hand yet. Actually, Amanda is better at cards than me. Why don't you go pack enough clothes for at least three days?"

"What if we are there longer?"

"I know my wife and mother-in-law doesn't think so but I do know how to do laundry or at the very least buy new clothes." Lee stated.

Katie went to her own room and was ready in ten minutes and she and Lee were on a plane to Washington within an hour. They were walking into the hospital within two hours after that. Lee found Billy and Dotty in the waiting room as he walked in Dotty walked over and put her arms around Lee. "Oh, Lee, I am so glad you are here. Amanda is doing better, she even looks better. I never realized how dehydrated she was. She kept telling me she was fine, but I knew she couldn't have been."

"Dotty, it isn't your fault. You know Amanda she refuses to ever let anyone know she needs something. Dotty, this is Katie Amille. Katie this is my mother in law Dotty West. Billy, how is Francine, has she woke up yet?"

"No not yet and when she is only one person at a time will be allowed in."

"Katie, I am going to check on Amanda real quick, stay with Billy do not leave him. Do you understand?"

"Why do you keep asking me if I understand I know how to follow directions?"

"Habit," all three said to her as Lee walked away.

Lee opened the door to his wife's room and saw her small frame lying in the bed and he walked over and took her hand in his and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Without opening her eyes said, "I thought you were stuck on a Farris Wheel?"

"I was how do you know everything Amanda Stetson?"

"I am just that good. What about your assignment?"

Rubbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips he said, "My assignment is out in the waiting room with Billy. I brought Katie with me. How are you doing, baby?"

"I am fine. I just have thrown up so much I am dehydrated. The doctor has me hooked up though and I am actually feeling a little better, between the fluids and the sleep. Do you know about Francine and Effraim?"

"Yeah, he has some bad burns and I was going to check on her when I was done in here."

"Can I go with you?"

"Sorry only one at a time for now."

"Lee, if anything happens to her I will never forgive myself. She was going there for me."

Lee sat up and the look on his face worried Amanda, "What do you mean she was there for you?"

"Dr. Smyth asked me to go and pick up some information, but Beaman said as he as soon as he opened the door for Francine. . ." she couldn't finish.

"Amanda, honey, I am going to go check on Francine. I will be right back; I'll let Dotty know you are awake."

Lee gave her a kiss and told her he would be back in a few minutes. Leaving her room Lee found Billy and made it clear they needed to talk alone.

"Dotty, she is awake but I need you to sit with Katie a minute while I talk to Billy over here please."

"What did Amanda mean by Smyth giving her an assignment that apparently could have killed her? I swear I am going to kill that man with my bare hands."

"Lee, I am looking into it. Now let's keep a cool head here."

The doctor came around the corner and said, "Ms. Desmond is awake and is asking. . ."

Lee was on his way down the hall to Francine's room, it was easy to find it was the only one with an agent outside it. He walked in next to the bed and looked at Francine. "Hey, I thought I told you that deli had horrible food."

"Set up."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a set up for aman. . ." she went back sleep without finishing what she was trying to say.

Lee went back to the waiting room and everyone was looking at him, "Yeah, well I think we need to have a talk with Smyth, she just said it was a set up."

"Did she tell you who the set up was for, Scarecrow?" Billy asked.

"Scarecrow," Katie asked.

"That is a whole other story, my dear. Now read your magazine please." Lee said.

"She just said it was a set up for a man and then she went back to sleep."

"A man; you don't think she meant Amanda do you?"

"She better not have or my wife and child will be visiting me in a federal prison."

"Well we can't do anything more tonight and visiting hours are almost over. Lee why don't you go tell Amanda goodbye and then go home and get some sleep. We can be back here in the morning, do not go into the office, and meet me here at eight."

"Okay Billy I want someone outside her room and also at the house." Billy nodded and went to the phone at the nurse's station. "Hey come on Katie. I have to go say goodnight to Amanda and get Dotty and then we can go home."

"Okay." She set the magazine she was reading on the table and followed Lee to Amanda's room. Katie stood just inside the door and waited. Lee motioned for Katie to come over and he said, "Amanda Stetson this is Katie Amille. Katie this is my wife and partner."

She looked at the woman in the bed and smiled shyly at her not sure as to how this woman would feel about her.

"Hello, Katie. It is nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Lee said you and the baby were okay, I am glad to hear that."

"Thank you. What time are you coming back in the morning guys?"

"Well I will be here as soon as the doctors make their rounds so about seven thirty and I have to meet Billy here at eight. Amanda Francine should be fine, she woke up for a few minutes and that is a very good sign."

"That is a relief. Now mother help Lee with this girl please until I get home."

"Of, course darling; don't you worry about a thing you just rest. I love you."

"I love you mother."

Lee bent and kissed Amanda a little longer than he had intended but it had been over a week since he had seen her and he wanted her to know how much he had missed her. "I love you, Mrs. Stetson."

"I love you Mr. Stetson."


	12. Heartbeats

**Disclaimer: I do not own SMK **

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long, but Happy New Year, only one more to go.**

**Heartbeats**

Lee took Dotty and Katie to the house and explained, "I am going to get the boys from Joe's for you and Katie I want you to get ready for bed. Dotty do you care to get her set up somewhere to sleep and I will be back soon with Philip and Jamie?"

"Sure I can do that. Katie the bathroom is at the top of the stairs, you can't miss it." When Katie was upstairs Dotty stopped Lee as he was walking out the door she asked, "Lee, I don't know why you have a teenage girl with you, I am sure it has something to do with work, but in that if it does has something to do with work, is she safe here without you?"

Lee smiled and for the first time he realized he hadn't explained why Katie was with him and he understood her confusion, "Dotty, I will tell you all about it when I get back with the boys. You will be perfectly safe while I am gone for thirty minutes, could you let Joe know I am coming please." Lee noticed she still looked worried so he tried to calm her, "Dotty, I already have agents on this house, you are perfectly safe."

"Why don't I see any?"

He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead and as he shut the door he told her, "You never have in four years."

"Oh, what was that about four years Lee?" She said but he was already getting in the car and pulling out of the driveway. A few minutes later Katie came down the stairs to find the older woman with her body half in and half out of a closet and she asked, "Mrs. West? Do you need any help?"

"Oh, Katie, dear, you scared me. I didn't hear you coming down the stairs. Living with wild and loud boys doesn't prepare you for a calm and quite girl. Oh, well here we go. I guess when Lee used it last he put in up higher than we normally keep it." Taking the blanket and following Dotty into the family room off the kitchen, Katie asked, "Doesn't Lee live here?"

"Not yet dear but he is soon. Why are you with Lee anyway if I might ask?"

"Yeah, my mom asked for Lee to be my protection detail while in New York. She's kind of paranoid about my protection."

"Well, that is most mothers; except most mothers don't have the money for private protection details. What does your mother do for a living dear?"

"She is a fashion designer. Her line is for all income types; it's Kamille; she named it after me."

Katie and Dotty sat in the kitchen and talked about different things until they heard the car back in the driveway. By the sound of the slamming doors and loud voices Dotty only assumed that it wasn't a pleasant car ride home. The kitchen door flung open and Dotty heard Philip first, "Like I said before I don't care what you have to say. You are not my father, who by the way I was with! I don't care it is your fault and you are crazy to believe it isn't! If you were here it wouldn't have happened!"

"PHILIP JOSEPH KING!" Dotty raised her voice and stopped her grandson in his retreat. "What has gotten in to you? You do not speak to an adult like that. If your mother was here. . ."

"Well, Grandma, _THANKS TO LEE _she isn't!" With that declaration he ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door silencing any more talk of his mother or Lee Stetson.

"What was that all about? Jamie do you share your brother's opinion; whatever it is?" Dotty asked.

Jamie didn't hear her at first he was looking curiously at the teenage girl at their table, "Jamie did you hear me? Do you share your brother's opinion?"

"Do I ever share his opinion? He is just mad because Dad told Lee it wasn't necessary for us to come home without Mom here. Philip said he wasn't going to come back here as long as Lee was here and then you called telling Dad to have us get our things together; Philip got even madder and then the whole way home he and Lee fought."

"Lee you and Philip fought all the way from Joe's?"

"Yeah, it didn't help that before I left I was fighting with Joe; I think Philip was just taking up where Joe left the whole situation."

"Well, I am going to bed. I have found it is best when one of these two get mad to let them cool off and then handle it when they have had time to think it through. Lee you have to remember parenthood is hard enough when you start at the beginning and you're starting at the last leg of the race. You have to work just as hard at this point if not harder."

Lee sat and nodded and then looked at the two teenagers still in the room and he said, "Uh, Jamie this is Katie Amille and Katie this is Amanda's youngest son Jamie. We have a big day tomorrow. Follow me, come on Jamie you too you need to get to bed as well. I may never be step father of the year but I can follow your mother's rules."

"Lee don't worry about him, he is just being a jerk." Jamie said as he climbed the stairs to the room he shared with Philip. When Jamie opened the door he noticed his brother on his bed with headphones on and listening to music. Jamie couldn't figure out why he even used the headphones, the music was loud enough to hear through them.

Lee took Katie to Amanda's room and told her, "If you need anything I will be right downstairs and Dotty is right next door?" Lee made sure she had everything she needed and then went downstairs, made some coffee, turned off the lights, and waited.

He only had to wait forty-five minutes when he heard the noise on the staircase and the closet door opening. He walked up behind his step son and turned on the lights, "Where are you going?" Philip jumped higher than Amanda ever had when he sneaked up on her. Standing with his arms folded over his chest Lee said, "Well, I am waiting for an answer."

"I don't have to talk to you."

Sounding more like his uncle than intended Lee said, "That's where you're wrong. You and I are going to work through this; now get into that kitchen and sit down."

Philip sat down Lee said, "The only rule is that you can say whatever you want to me as long as it is the truth."

"Truth, yeah, like you know what that is. You lie to my family, you get my mom to lie, then you make up this story about how we are all going to be together and try to make things work; then the first chance you get you're gone. Mom hasn't done anything but cry and thrown up since you have been gone. Now she is in the hospital,_ AGAIN!"_

Running his hand through his hair he said, "Do you think I am unaware of where Amanda is? That is why as soon as I found out I was on a plane and back here. Only thing is I had to hear it from Joe; not your Grandmother, not the hospital, not even by boss, but your dad her ex-husband. Philip it probably wouldn't have made a difference if I was here or not, she was dehydrated from throwing up."

"Well if it were for you she wouldn't be throwing up in the first place."

"Do you think I am going to sit here and apologize for your mother being pregnant or for that matter that we are married? That's never going to happen, young man. I love your mother and this family more than I ever thought I could have. I have spent the better part of my life pushing and forcing people to stay away from me because it has been safer than allowing myself to care. Every time I have opened myself up and cared for someone they have died or…"

"What do you mean they have died?"

"Not everyone has died, but like my parents died when I was barely five, then I was raised by a man that didn't have a lot of emotional attachment so I never really learned that skill. After I became an agent, I fell in love for the first time. I am not talking about high school love, but where you think of the person before your eyes are even open in the morning and they are the last thing you think of before you go to sleep. It is the one person that you know even if never works out you will love forever, kind of like how your Mom feels about your Dad. I know she will always love him because if she never did then she wouldn't have you and your brother and without you two she wouldn't have been the woman I fell in love with."

"Is she in a lot of danger at work with you?" His question was so low Lee almost didn't hear him ask it.

"Sometimes she is Philip. I won't pretend it isn't. What your mother I do, at times, is very dangerous."

"I don't want my mom to die Lee. I can't have her die." Lee saw the tears falling from Philip's eyes and heard the fear in his voice reaching over to take his hand in his Lee knew in a strange way Philip was right, this was his fault. Lee's voice caught when he went to answer, "I don't want her to die either."

"I'm sorry, Lee; I was so happy to know that you and mom were married. I remember more than Jamie how Mom was after Dad left. I got the feeling that you weren't someone who would ever leave her because of your job, like Dad. Then you did and she was crying again and I just thought it was happening again. I got to thinking that what was the purpose in telling us you were married if you were just going to leave. Does that make sense?"

"That makes perfect sense. I want you to understand that this job is important but it is never going to be more important to me than your mother and this family.

"Can you tell me what your assignment was?"

"Is," he corrected. "My assignment at the moment is guarding the girl in your mom's bed at the moment and when I heard Amanda was in the hospital along with some other good friends we came back here."

"So you are like a bodyguard?"

"Yes, I am" he said.

"Can I come to the hospital with you in the morning?"

"I think your mother would love that, especially if she gets released tomorrow, then we can go and get lunch and spend the day together. I wanted both of you and Katie with me, that's why I came to Joe's to get you, but when I showed up I ran into a hostile environment I reacted. As it has been pointed out on more than on occasion this week I have a temper at times."

"Dad didn't help much either. I just don't understand it. He is with Carrie and he loves her and she would go anywhere he needs to travel to, unlike mom and yet he gets almost jealous when it comes to you and mom."

"I can understand that. I don't know what it is about your mother but even in the beginning of knowing her and not wanting her around, I never felt okay when she was with someone else. Look your dad and I will work things out, are we good?"

"Yeah we're good."

"Okay, now go get some sleep; we have to be at the hospital in a few hours."

Philip stood and went to walk away and as Lee was at the sink rinsing out his cup he felt two arms around his waist and before he could do anything they were gone and all he heard were footsteps on the stairs. He felt the tears on his face before he could even try to stop them, not that he would tonight.

**The Next Morning:**

Lee headed upstairs to wake the boys and ran into Dotty.

"Morning Lee I was just going to get the boys for you and make breakfast, do you know what Katie likes to eat?"

"Just tea in the mornings, she doesn't really do breakfast, like me. I will get the kids up if you want to go get ready to leave."

"Oh, I told Amanda that since you were here that I was going to keep some appointments I had and I would see her later."

"Oh, okay. Still I will get them up."

Lee went and knocked on the door to the boys' room and told them it was time to get up; despite the groans of the early hour both boys got up and started to get ready. Lee went into Amanda's room to find Katie sitting on the bed, having a staring contest with a giant panda bear.

"Oh, she still has this thing. I never knew that. I see you are awake."

"Yeah I found this guy over there in the corner and he looked lonely, so I thought a staring contest was in order, I think he won." She said as she laughed.

"You know whatever is wrong with your teenage brain it is no small thing," laughing with her.

"Yeah, I know it is in my DNA?"

Lee just stopped at the door and nodded, "Yeah well we have to get going soon so let's get going."

"Okay Lee."

In a matter of minutes of going downstairs Lee heard Katie screaming from upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time Lee and Dotty reached the top of the landing and found Jamie standing with his mouth open and turned to Lee and his Grandmother and said, "I forgot she was here and I didn't know she was in there."

Lee tried to hide a smile but failed and Dotty hit him in the stomach and he just looked at her finally knowing where Amanda got that move.

"Well, why don't you give her some privacy?"

Forty minutes and no more problems the four of them were on the way to the hospital. When arriving Lee and the kids walked to Amanda's room and Lee found Fred Fielder at the door.

"How was the night Fred?"

"All clear and Billy is in with Frannie now. He said he would see you at eight."

"Okay, Fred I can take it from here. Go home and get some sleep oh, Fred, thanks."

"Anything for her, you know that." He said as he walked away.

Lee pushed the door open to see Amanda sitting up and eating breakfast. Her face lit up with a big grin as she saw Philip and Jamie walk in the room; it was a smile she reserved only for them and he had appreciated it for four years.

"Hey, fellas, I didn't know you were coming, I should be home today. But I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't happy to see you. Hi Katie, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Stetson."

"Please call me Amanda. Lee you didn't make her sleep in that couch did you?"

"No, Manda I didn't." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead; "You look one hundred percent better."

"Thanks, I feel one hundred percent better."

"So, how is everything going? Grandma said you were with your dad last night."

Jamie said, "It was fine until Lee came and got us then he and Dad got in a fight, then Lee and Philip got in a fight and I this morning. . . "

Philip said, "Do you not have a filter, wormbrain?"

Amanda said, "Philip, you are too old to be calling your brother names, now stop it please. What is this about fighting with everyone Stetson?"

"Mom, Lee didn't start them he just kind of ended up in them."

Lee went to say answer when the doctor walked in and saw everyone looking at him, "Wow, Mrs. Stetson, how are you doing this morning?"

"Great; unless you tell me something different Doctor."

"No, we are just going to an ultrasound and make sure that the baby is as healthy as the heartbeat from yesterday. We need you to finish all that water in your pitcher; we need your bladder full."

Lee looked confused and asked, "Doctor, what is an ultrasound?"

"Oh, it is a lovely test we give pregnant mothers; you will get to see your baby today."

"All of us?" Philip asked.

"Yes, if you mother doesn't care for you to be in here while she has it done. We are going to put a lotion on her belly and then run a wand over and a picture of the baby will appear on the screen. I will be back in her about eight-thirty to do it, so please have all your water drank." The doctor walked out and Lee looked at his watch.

"I need to go and see Billy and check on Francine and Beaman. I will be back for that test I promise you that. Now Katie stay here and"

"I know don't leave, really you have to stop reminding to stay put."

"See how that works Amanda?" Lee said as he walked out of the room.

"What did he mean by that mom?" Lee heard Philip asking as he closed the door behind him.

Standing outside of Francine's room Lee looked up to Beaman coming down the hall in a wheel chair. It seemed to Lee most of his injuries were on his right side.

"Effraim, how are you feeling?"

"Warm, my arm and leg are burned pretty bad; I just need to see her and make sure she was fine."

"Do you know anything from yesterday?"

Francine said Smyth wanted Amanda to go and get something from the deli. Billy refused to let her go and since Francine had planned to eat lunch there she went. I got her to let me go with her and when we got there, I told Francine it looked dead for lunchtime. Lee there were no other customers I could see from outside and then she made some smart ass comment and I opened the door and as she walked in it just blew. I was knocked over and I could see her anywhere. I was told that somehow she ended up on the side of the building."

"She said something about it being a set up last night to me."

"If it was then the only person who would have been there would have been Amanda. Why would Dr. Smyth send Amanda to a hot drop?"

Clenching his fists to his side he said, "I don't know, but I am sure as hell going to find out."

Billy walked out and he saw Lee and Effraim looking at him.

"She is going to be fine, she of course got the worst of the blast but she will be fine. She will be in here for a few weeks and then have some physical therapy and hopefully she will be back in two or three months. How is Amanda?"

"Great they have to give her an ultrasound and then we can take her home. Billy what is going on do we know anything more?"

"Let's go talk some place private."

The next half hour, Billy told Lee the same thing Effraim already had and it didn't sit any better with him at that time as it did before. Billy asked, "What cases were you and Amanda working on before you left?"

"Nothing, she was doing some cases for class and I was clearing some reports because I have been trying to decide between the field and administration, I know we have a few positions opening up here soon."

He watched the reaction of both men and said, "What?"

"You out of the field; I don't know what to think." Effraim said.

"I could see it coming in small ways." Billy said. "I also understand why you have been torn about the choice."

Philip walked into the waiting room and said, "Excuse me Lee but the doctor is ready to run the test and Mom said you better hurry or you are going to miss it because she really has to go." Lee stood and told Billy he would call him later, he had an idea but needed to talk to Amanda first. Walking with Philip he just set his hand on his shoulder and Philip knew that nothing more from the night before would be said between them. They really were good.

Walking in the doctor said, "I'm sorry that is cold."

"No that is artic, oh my gosh." Amanda said. Lee went and stood next to the head of the bed and Philip stood next to Jamie on the other side and Amanda said, "Hang on, Katie don't you want to see this? Come stand next to Lee." Seeing the unsure look in the girls eyes she continued, "It is fine come on over please." She held her hand out to the girl and Katie slowly took it and walked over and stood next to Lee.

Within minutes the room filled with sounds like drum beats under water and then the doctor said, "That is the heartbeats."

"Heartbeats," Lee said "you mean Amanda and the baby's right?"

"No, I mean heartbeats, you see this here, that means there are two babies; you are having twins."

"TWINS!" was all that was said by all in the room.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you what they are at this point. You will be having more ultrasounds in the next few months, so if you want to know we can look then."

Amanda nodded and then asked if they were done because she really had to go to the bathroom. Wiping her stomach off Amanda stood and practically ran to the bathroom.

"Lee are you okay?"

"I am fine boys, I just wasn't expecting twins."

"Well, you might want to start expecting them, because they were there."

"Thanks Katie you have a talent for pointing out the obvious at times."

"It is just part of my Amille charm." She said smiling at him.

"Okay so how soon can I break my wife out of here?"

"As soon as I leave here and sign the papers, oh and here is the first picture of your children." The doctor handed Lee the picture that showed the two little babies.

Within an hour they were on their way to the house so Amanda could change her clothes and get some things from the house Lee forgot when they left. While Amanda changed Lee told the kids to go get the equipment and skateboards from the garage while he made a call.

"Billy. . . What? . . . Yeah Amanda is fine. . . I want you to call the New York office and ask for Agent Jefferson, he is the one I have been working with. Tell him to pick up Veronica Felincinia and her boyfriend and bring them here to Washington, I think you need to talk with her. She knows something about this case. I don't know Billy it is just a feeling, humor me. What? Oh, yeah twins . . . no I am not even joking. Yeah just let me know when we have them here."

"What was that all about, sweetheart? I thought this was a no work day."

"And now it is." Lee said kissing her.

"What is the deal with all the fighting? I let the comment slide at the hospital but I really want to know what is going on."

"It boils downs to Philip thought history was repeating itself and he wasn't going to let it slide this time around. He thought I chose my job over you and them and the babies. We talked it out last night and I think we are okay now, but I think you need to talk to him and maybe even Jamie too. I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You have got to stop apologizing; I have told you I have known the risks from the beginning. Lee I am glad you and Philip worked out things but you have to realize that you have been in their life longer than they have been in yours. You have been here for them for the last four years and I don't think you have ever really looked at it that way. I was thinking while you were gone about all the times you have helped with their birthdays and protecting them and me, even when you didn't know what you were doing. You have been a part of this family."

"Yeah, I guess I have. I never thought of it that way."

"You have this big heart, especially where children are concerned. Now about Katie…."

"She isn't mine, she heard Constance and me talking after our last conversation and Katie told me that Conrad already had her tested. He thought so too."

"Don't you think it is funny that a lot of people think that when they look at you two?"

"You never did answer my question not that it matters now, but what if she was mine?"

Amanda was interrupted as the three kids came in and Jamie was yelling at Philip, "It is to your fault, you threw it at her and she wasn't ready. Mom, Katie is bleeding. Philip hit her in the mouth with the baseball."

Amanda walked over and looked at the Katie's mouth; her lip was bleeding from where her braces hit it. The rest of the morning and afternoon was the five of them going to the park and then renting movies and ordering pizza for dinner and just being normal, even if for one day.

After the kids and Dotty had gone to bed, Amanda looked at Lee and said, "Fine, I would be fine. I still may not know everything about you and your past, but I know you would never have let another man raise your child or not tell me you had one. To be honest Lee Stetson, knowing your history I am surprised you haven't had this come up before."

"A-man-da! That wasn't funny."

The phone rang and Lee jumped to get it before it woke anyone up and said into the receiver, "Hello."

"Scarecrow, we have them here. What do you want to do?"

"I'm on my way. Amanda, I have to go and ask Katie's limo driver some questions. I will be home soon."

"What about Katie?"

"I am leaving her in the best hands possible; yours and I also have agents around the house sweetheart."


	13. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own SMK, but I have really enjoyed this journey with them.**

**This is the last chapter for this story. I am sure I will have others stories that follow this line, but they will be stories in their own rite. I hope this final installment is enjoyed by all that read it. Thank you for taking this journey. Enjoy.**

**Tying Up Loose Ends**

"You can't keep us here. We didn't do anything wrong for the last time."

Billy Melrose sat across from the woman and almost felt sorry for her, but that ended the minute she opened her mouth and cussed him out.

"I can and I will. If you are unaware of your situation here let me clear it up for you, you and your boyfriend here threaten and thirteen year old girl."

"I never threatened Katie."

"Really and what do you call telling her you were going to kill her mother if she didn't get Conrad Amille a ticket for her mother's benefit?"

Veronica sat and looked at the man across from her and knew that he had her, but she hoped she could get around it and fast or she knew she would be on the list next.

Lee stood in the hall and listened. He had informed Billy of everything he knew and gave him a few questions of his own for Billy to ask. He didn't want Veronica to see him, not yet anyway.

"I can't get involved any more than I have."

"Why? You now we can prosecute you for the threats to Katie Amille right?"

Veronica stood and began to pace. It didn't matter now anyway did it she thought either way she was going to go to jail.

"I was never going to kill any one, I just had to get that ticket or it would be me in the body bag."

"Tell me what you mean by that."

"If I talk to you, I am dead in the water. Damn this is all that Agent Stetson's fault. If it wasn't for him Conrad wouldn't be so crazy. He even got his brother involved."

Lee tapped on the door and Billy stood and went into the hall to see what he needed.

"Lee what is it?"

"Conrad Amille is an only child, he doesn't have a brother."

Billy walked in and Lee came with him this time. The look in Veronica's eyes went from just scared to completely terrified. "Conrad Amille doesn't have a brother now tell me everything you know. Don't leave anything out."

Looking into Lee's eyes she saw it and said, "Wow, no wonder Conrad hates you." Lee just ignored her and said, "Just tell us what you know, Veronica."

"Okay, my dad owns the limo company and Constance uses it every time she is in town. Well, usually I just set up the dates she needs to use us. I guess somehow Conrad found out about it and he started paying my dad to let him know every time she was in town and find out Katie's schedule so he could try and see her. I told my dad that it was a bad idea but he didn't listen. Constance called about two weeks before she was supposed to have arrived in New York and set up her schedule for our services like always. Dad saw her on the schedule and called Conrad to let him know when she was going to be in the city and why. A couple days later dad said we had a sick driver and I had to go get Conrad and his brother from the airport and then take them wherever they needed to go."

"I already told you Amille doesn't have a brother."

"Well, all I know is that they called each other brother and I figured they weren't. I got the impression more like fraternity brothers. They looked nothing alike. Conrad is Italian and dark and this guy had blond hair and sounded nothing like Conrad. Anyway while driving around they put the soundproof glass up and what clients do not know is that as soon as the glass closes a tape recording is started and they are being taped. I drove them around all day and then we took him back to the airport and I haven't seen him since. When I took Conrad back to his apartment he was whistling like he didn't have a care in the word. I took the limo back and took the tape out and listened to it. No one was around while I listened and they were talking about how Conrad wanted Constance dead. The other man said that it was possible and that if everything worked out then more than one duck would be taken out of the hunt."

"What about the tape? Where is that?"

"My purse, it is marked Rock Songs. I don't know what else to do with it, but I just didn't think this was something I wanted my father in."

Lee and Billy spent the next few hours questioning the woman and her boyfriend separately when Billy and Lee went to leave and someone came in and said, "I think you need to hear this; it is the tape you told me to get and listen to. Mr. Melrose, Scarecrow you are not going to believe this."

The tape started and Billy looked at Lee trying to grab his arm before Lee ran from the room.

Amanda was sitting with her mother and the kids in the living room when Lee walked in the kitchen door. Amanda looked up and said, "Oh my gosh what happened to you? You look terrible." His face was bruised, his lip was busted, and he was limping a little.

Lee remembered the events of the night before; _he ran from the interrogation room and prayed that by the grace of God that Smyth would be in the building. Lee ran passed the elevator and took the stairs to the floor he was looking for. He continued on his journey until he found the person he was looking for. He grabbed Smyth by his collar and pushed him into the glass wall he was in front of._

"_You son of a bitch you tried to kill my wife!" With that Lee swung and nailed Smyth in the jaw and before he knew what was happening Smyth got a shot in at Lee hitting him and busting his lip open. Lee never let up he continued and Smyth held his own until Lee got in one final shot to the side of Smyth's head knocking him out cold. The guards and Billy showed up pulling Lee from Smyth's limp body and checking for a pulse._

"_He's alive; now get him out of here. Get him checked out and then arrest him for conspiracy to commit murder on two counts. Lee," Billy continued as Lee made a jump for Smyth again, "Lee, we have him. Now go home."_

"Lee, what happened?" He grabbed Amanda and pulled her in his arms and held her close. "Lee you're scaring me, what happened?"

"We need to talk, sorry guys this is need to know stuff." He added as he took Amanda by the hand and led her into the bedroom to explain the last few hours and fill her in on his plan. She sat and listened as Lee told her of the events and how Lee had went after Dr. Smyth.

"You mean he intended for me to die?"

"Not just you, he still has a plan for me waiting in New York I am afraid and I it involves Conrad."

"Then you and Katie can't go back if he intends to kill you and take her."

"Amanda, I have to go back and I want you to come with me. I was going to have Francine come back with me and pretend to be you, but that is out of the question now. I needed my _wife_ to confront Constance and try to get him to show his hand so we can get him. I can't do that now. What am I going to do? I need a wife."

"You have a wife, Stetson, or did you forget that?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I know I have one, but in case you have forgotten you are not allowed on a case."

"I'm not on a case I am just in New York with my husband who is on a case. You said the tape never mentioned that we were married, because at the time Smyth didn't know. Who has to know that your partner _didn't die_ in that explosion? It wouldn't be the first time that one of us has died."

"Amanda, I am not going to ask you to do this; not now that I just got the boys to somewhat trust me with your life."

"Lee, I talked to the boys this morning and I told them that while I am pregnant I will not be on any assignments that are going to hurt me. I also told them that I wasn't going to stop doing my job."

"Amanda, I just can't. . . ."

"As usual Scarecrow you aren't asking; I am volunteering and as your partner I have to insist you take your wife back to New York with you when you go. The boys are going to be with Joe for the Fourth of July and mother and Curt have something planned so I would just be here all alone and you know how much trouble I can get into if left alone." She smiled and walked out of the room and went back downstairs letting him think about her last statement and get cleaned up.

When he went back downstairs and kissed her head and said quietly in her ear, "Yes, Mrs. Stetson I do."

Lee walked into Francine's room and Amanda was holding her hand and crying. He stopped halfway through and said, "Amanda?"

"Oh, Lee hi, sweetheart; she is sleeping again. We were talking."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I happen to be pregnant and cry over everything and she insulted my dress."

Lee placed a hand on the small of her back and asked her to give him a minute alone and then they would get the kids and leave. Amanda nodded and left the room.

"Francine Desmond, I know you are not sleeping. Look at me, why do you have to insult her?"

"She makes it too easy for me not to."

"You know she would never insult you, like she could when you have to have your hair cut short to even it out from the burns and I know how you feel about your hair."

"Stop it; I can make short hair rock." Francine looked away from Lee and told him, "When I am released I am going to spend time with my mom for a while. I am coming back but I don't know how long I will be out there."

"What about Effraim?"

"What about him Lee?"

"Francine, don't hand me that I can see you as plainly as you saw Amanda and me."

"That was just a matter of time. I know your track record Scarecrow; you forget I am part of that record?"

"No, I don't, I remember it well and I remember it fondly." Lee bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I just want you to be as happy as I am, you do deserve that. You can have it all, ya know. Career and a family; I hear it is the new craze."

She tried to laugh but it hurt too much, she placed her hand on Lee's cheek and said, "Keep my chair warm for me until I get back Lee will ya?"

"Don't take forever getting back to it. I got to go and wrap New York up. Get better and that is an order, Desmond!"

Lee went and as he and everyone drove home he looked at Katie in the rearview mirror and said, "Are you ready to go back to New York and see your mom?"

Her eyes lit up for a second and then she said uninterestingly, "I guess so if we have to."

Lee gave her one of his half crooked grins and when Katie grinned back he felt that sense of hurt again because she wasn't his, which was crazy, he was having two babies with Amanda, the only woman who had fully loved him, even when he didn't want her too. Amanda noticed the look on his face and the white of his knuckles on the steering wheel and automatically looked in her mirror, no not being followed she thought. "Lee, are you alright?"

Hearing her concern he said, "Yeah I was just thinking."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not at the moment; we will at the hotel tonight."

Amanda was just finishing her packing when Philip and Jamie came in her room. "You two packed to go with your Dad?" They both nodded and then ran and hugged her.

Jamie said, "We were just wondering if you were going to be okay? You aren't supposed to be on assignments since you are pregnant. Isn't that what you said?"

"I am going to be fine; I just don't want to be here by myself. I am really going to be on bed rest the time I am there."

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Philip asked.

"No, I want you to go and have a nice time with your dad, Carrie and her family. You guys have had this planned for months. I will be fine, fellas, don't worry. Where is Katie?"

"Jamie said they went outside to talk about the trip."

"Okay, well I am done here, so how about we go and see if they are done and then we can do something together before your dad gets here." Joe showed up two hours later and as Amanda answered the door she said, "I want to talk to you a minute while the boys get their stuff."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know what the hell happened between you and my husband. I think of you as a part of this family and Carrie too but that is my husband. Just like Carrie is the woman you have chosen to spend your life with, whom by the way would move into the abbess of hell if that is where your job took you; Lee is my husband. He is the man that I love, want, and need. He has been in our lives for over four years. . . ."

"Who knew that besides you?"

"It doesn't matter who else knew, I knew. I knew he was someone I could depend on. Things I couldn't get for the boys he got without being asked, mother found herself in trouble he helped when he didn't have to, and me he has been there for me. Held me when I cried and Lee Stetson doesn't do tears, talked me literally off the ledge, and if you want to know the truth, whether I was making sense or not he listened to me. He might not have always understood where I was going but he listened. You and I will always love and care for one other but whatever took place the other night you better damn sure make it clear to your wife that she is important to you and that you want and need her. Joe King you are a wonderful man and I don't want you to end up alone. Don't treat Carrie like a second wife; treat her like your only wife. She is really a pretty amazing person, just like you described her to me when you told me you two were getting married."

"Amanda the other night was in part because Philip was upset and as he talked I got upset and then Lee showed up and. . . ."

"And you started in on Lee without warning and instead of calming your son down and talking to him you went on the defense; the only problem with that was that Lee didn't know it was coming. He was unprepared to defend himself and in cases like that he attacks back. Just be lucky that Lee made the effort to try and talk with Philip; he got him to open up. I wasn't joking the night we told all of you everything, when it comes to this family Lee and I are going to be as honest as possible, but Joe you can't blindside us. You can't fuel the anger of a fourteen year old boy."

"Mom we're ready." The boys said as they bounded down the stairs. "Okay, you listen to your dad and Carrie. Be polite and respectful and I will see you after the Fourth. I love you two."

Kissing their mom they said, "Love you too. Bye. Bye Lee. Bye Katie." Amanda heard Joe asking the boys about Katie as they headed to the car. Amanda went into the kitchen and saw Katie sitting at the table and asked, "Hey whatcha doing in here all alone?"

"Lee heard you talking with that man he went out when they left. He looked like he was upset. Who was that man?"

"He is my ex-husband, Joe."

"You were really tearing into him."

"You see before I met Lee I as a completely different person. I never knew how strong I was. I mean I knew I was 'mother strong', but I never knew that I was 'me strong'. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of, my mom always tells me to know who I am and what I believe in at that moment in my life. She says that who and what I am may change as I get older, but as long as I know who I am then nothing can ever hurt me. Amanda everyone, even my mom believes that Lee is my real father, but he isn't. Those twins and your boys are really lucky; Lee is really great at this father thing. I think I am a little sad that he isn't." Katie got up and Amanda thought to herself, _never give up hope_.

The flight back to New York was horrible on Amanda and when they arrived at the hotel, Katie saw her mom walking through the lobby and ran to her and gave her a big hug. The woman grabbed her daughter and held her tight. "You are the best thing I have seen all day. Did you have a nice visit in Washington?"

"It was so cool; we even got to do some sightseeing with Lee and his family."

Lee walked up and gave Constance a small hug and turned to Amanda and said, "Amanda Stetson I want you to meet Constance Amille, Katie's mother."

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you." Amanda said as she took the other woman hand and slipped her a note so no one noticed. Constance knew enough not to act like she had gotten anything and just said, "It is nice to meet you, Katie I am so glad you are home but I have to go and meet with someone about the benefit, can you give half an hour and then I will be right up to your room?"

"Sure I want to take a shower and change any way, see you in a few mom. Come on Amanda I will show you the secret passage through in my room."

"Okay, I was unaware that the Plaza had secret passages. Let's go then." The three stepped onto the elevator laughing and Amanda saw Constance reading the note she slipped her. True to her word Constance was at Katie's door soon and when Amanda was the one to open the door Constance asked, "Where is my daughter?"

"Still in the shower, Lee got a phone call and I said I would wait with her until you got here; while we are alone though I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, what about?"

"Why you would keep Lee and Katie away from each other? He had a right to know he had a child out in the world and she had a right to know that her father wasn't a terrible frightening monster. I may not always like the choices my ex-husband makes but I try to keep him in the loop."

"Well, congratulations you must have a Saint for an ex-husband. I didn't and I never wanted to put Lee in danger by letting on that Katie was his. Conrad would have killed him, just to keep him away from her. I would rather Katie have a father she never knew than one she knew about and had to mourn."

"Well, she almost did. Lee lost another partner today. Her name was Francine Desmond. She died from complications due to a bombing that was intended for Lee. I guess the bomber never got the memo that he was in New York."

Katie walked out of the bathroom and said, "Mom, what is she talking about? What did she mean that Lee was my father? I told you he couldn't be."

Amanda looked at the woman and walked out of the room. Constance sat on the bed and patted it for Katie to join her. "Like I said I never knew, but apparently Conrad lied about him being your father. I am so sorry, if I had known all those years ago I would have told you. I knew what Lee did was dangerous and I just thought I was protecting you in case something happened to him."

"So Conrad lied and he isn't my father?"

"It seems so Katie; it would seem so."

The next few days leading to benefit was spent with Amanda hanging out in the hotel and not doing a lot while Lee and Katie went about their tours. Before any one realized it was the Fourth of July and the day of the benefit and that morning Katie came and knocked on Lee's door.

"Hi, Amanda, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Where is Lee?"

"He is downstairs with Mitchell and your mom going over some final details for tonight. What did you need?"

"I am starting to feel guilty over lying to my mom about Lee. I know you said we had to have her believe that he was my dad and that Francine had died, but I feel really bad."

"I know you do, but Lee needs your mom to believe what we are telling her right now. I know this is a lot for you to handle but it will all be over tonight and if things go like they are supposed to then you never have to worry about Conrad ever again."

"I know, but it just seems insane that you do this all the time."

"I don't do it all the time, so what are you going to wear tonight?"

"A dress my mom got me, but I have appointments today to get my hair, make-up, and nails done."

"Then why don't I take you to those and let Lee and his team finish setting up with your mom and Mitchell?"

"Are you sure, you're not supposed to leave the hotel."

"I know but I am going stir crazy, besides I have an idea and trust me Lee would mess this mission up if I sent him on it."

Amanda finished her breakfast and then before she left the hotel she went and told Lee and Constance that she would help out with Katie and her appointments. Lee tried to put it to a stop, "Lee, it is hair and nail appointments, what could possibly happen?" Constance asked?

Lee stood there thinking back to all the things that couldn't possibly happen when Amanda was doing what _feeding fish that got her kidnapped in his place, picking up chili dogs yeah amnesia and forgot him, taking an ex to the train station oh yeah that one got her into being an agent in the first place_, "Yeah sure what could happen?"

After Amanda and Katie exited the building he called Agent Jefferson over and told him to send two men to tail Amanda and Katie and for them not to be seen by Amanda. "No problem Mr. Stetson." The agent said and then Constance confronted him, "Lee, they are going to be safe aren't they?"

"They will be perfectly fine, I promise. Now let's put the finishing touches on this party."

Three hours Constance was knocking on Lee's room and as he answered the door she pushed past him and looked around frantically. "Where are they? They were supposed to be back by now. The party is in one hour and they still aren't back."

"Constance calm down."

"I will not calm down; you said nothing was going to happen to them; why aren't they here?"

Amanda choose that moment to come into the room through the passage and say, "We are back and have been back. I take it you never got your message. Katie wants to surprise you, so she is avoiding you. She doesn't want you to see her yet. You will see her tonight. Now you need to finish getting ready as does my husband; you have guests that are going to start arriving soon."

Constance turned to leave and before she closed the door she said, "I know I don't deserve the kindness you are showing me Amanda, but I promise that if my daughter wants Lee in her life and if he wants that too then I won't keep Lee from his daughter." She closed the door before either one could respond.

"Okay, Stetson, let's get this over with so everyone can stop lying; this is killing that little girl."

Lee walked and knocked on Katie's door and said, "Okay, my dear, it time for your New York debut and to help your mother out." Lee was speechless as Katie stood in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"See I told you would leave the boys speechless one day."

"You are going to be fine, just remember what Jamie told you."

"Jamie also saw me naked, Lee."

"HE WHAT?" Lee winched as Amanda shouted in his ear, "Stetson, we are so going to talk about that one later."

"Yes Amanda we will now stop yelling at me."

"Oh, I take it she didn't know."

"No she didn't but she does now, thanks."

"Hey, no problem" Katie and Lee exited the elevator and Mitchell tapped Constance on the arm to point out her daughter walking toward her. Constance didn't see her awkward thirteen year old daughter, see saw a glimpse of the woman her daughter would be. Katie had on very little make-up, her hair was sleek and styled up on her head with the perfect amount of curls fanning her face, her red and blue dress set her hazel eyes off and the long white gloves gave her a look of classic elegance; she couldn't say anything as Lee and Katie walked into the ballroom and took their seats at a table close to the front of the room. Katie grabbed his hand when she saw Conrad a few tables from her. Lee squeezed her hand back to let her know she was fine and he was right there. Dinner was served and then Katie saw her mother walk on stage to start making the awards announcements.

"I just want to thank everyone who bought a ticket tonight and choose to help such a worthy cause. Tonight my daughter wants to say a few words to each of you, Katie Amille please come on up here."

Lee walked Katie to the stage and waited by close enough to see Conrad the whole time. Lee knew that if Conrad tried anything he could be at Katie's side in less than two seconds. He just prayed it never came to that.

"Thank you, mom; hello, my name is Katherine Rachel Amille. I was two years old when my mother left her husband for the physical abuse." Lee saw Conrad move his chair slightly and Lee shifted on his feet a little closer without anyone really noticing. "He thinks I was too young to remember I do. The first memory I have as a child is of him throwing my mother down the stairs and calling her horrible names." Conrad moved more and Lee saw it, the gun in his jacket. Lee's mind raced to try and figure out how he got a gun in here. "I just want each and every one of you to know how grateful your donations tonight are and what they are doing for the women who. . . ."

"Katherine that is enough, you know I never did anything to your mother. All she has ever told you were lies. I have told you the truth and yet you want to believe her." Katie was staring at Conrad who was pointing the gun right at her. She could see Lee out of the corner of her eye and knew if Conrad wanted to shoot her then there was a better chance of her being hit than Lee getting to her in time. She heard her mother's voice in her head at that moment, _believe in yourself at that moment in life and know who you are, that is when you will be the strongest._

Steeping toward Conrad she said, "So you think pointing a gun at me is going to prove what a great and wonderful father you are? How's that working out for you Conrad?"

"Don't call me that I am your father. You will call me. . . "

Feeling her insides shake so hard she said, "No, Conrad you are not my father, because a father doesn't do this, they listen when they don't want to, they hold you when you cry when it is harder for them to handle and they show up. You have never held me when I cried, you made me cry; you never listened to me you, ordered me, and you never showed up to anything, not even my birth." Katie was on the edge of the stage and staring down at Conrad when Lee saw Conrad placed his finger on the trigger.

The next few seconds were a blur as Katie felt herself fall to the floor and heard the gunshot and for a minute she thought she was dead. Everyone around her were running and yelling and she couldn't see, then she felt the blood and saw it on her hand and then everything went black.

Katie woke up a few hours later to see Lee asleep in the chair next to her. She also heard Amanda on the phone, "No, Sir, she is fine just passed out and maybe a little shock. When she wakes up I will let her know everything. Lee is right here next to her but he is asleep." Turning Amanda saw that Katie was awake and ended her call letting Billy know she would call him in the morning.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she whispered.

"What happened, I don't remember what happened."

"Well, after you confronted Conrad he went to shoot and well Lee did his job and knocked you out of the way but Mitchell got hit."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine, nothing serious. Your mom is with him now; the doctor just came and got her. I told her I would and come get her when you woke up."

"What happened to Conrad?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Like I said, Lee did his job; when Conrad shot at you, he knocked you out of the way and fired back. Conrad Amille is someone you never have to ever worry about again."

"Lee killed him?"

"Yes, Lee did what he had to do to protect you."

"Does mom know the truth about Francine and everything else?"

"Yes and she was pretty mad at Lee for using you that way, but he dealt with that too. He is having a rough summer with women punching him; first Francine and now your mom and I think Mother hit him too for some reason. I'll just go and get your mother for you."

Amanda left and Katie stirred at Lee and said, "Okay, Stetson, she is gone, I know you aren't asleep."

"No, I was just giving you some privacy. Are you okay?"

"I will be now. Lee why does it hurt that you aren't my father when everyone around thinks you are?"

"I don't have that answer, but I have something just as good. I was talking with Amanda when we were in Washington and we decided that if you want to come and visit us you are welcome anytime. You can spend summers, school breaks, and you can tell us if you have important events that we might be able to come to some of them. I may not be your father but I sure can try and be there for you if ever need one." Lee leaned over the little girl and gave her the biggest hug she had ever had from a father.

**August 15, 1987**

Amanda walked into the Section Chief's office and sat on the corner of his desk and handed him two envelopes and when he hung up the phone he leaned up and kissed her.

"Hey, Sir, careful, I am a married woman. Who was that?"

"That was Billy; he was updating me on Smyth's sentencing. It looks like he will be locked away for quite a while and you need to tell your husband that I am a much better man than he is. What are these?" He asked looking at the envelopes.

"I think you should open them up."

Lee opened the brown envelop first and saw another black and white photo that looked like the ultrasound from earlier in the summer. "Amanda, what am I looking at?"

"Well on the left is your daughter and on the right is your son, Scarecrow."

Running his hand through his hair he said, "Wow."

Reading the return address on the second envelop he noticed that it was rom the testing center for the paternity test. "Did you look at this?"

"No, that would be a federal violation and I figured I am still in trouble with the post master over that little break in a few years ago; so I didn't push my luck. Go ahead read it."

Lee opened the letter and began to read the results. After a few minutes he set it down and said, "No, I am not Katie's biological father."

"Oh, honey I am sorry, I know you wanted her to be. Besides they are going to be moving out here soon and we can see her anytime we want. If you being around the boys is any indication, you should know as well as I do, it isn't the biological part children respond to; it is the physical one who is present and trying."

Lee smiled and then as he stood to leave for a meeting he said, "Francine called and said that she and Effraim will be back after the first of the year after their honeymoon is over. They are getting married next month."

"Great, I am glad to hear it. Oh, yeah Stetson, one more thing what was that about Jamie seeing Katie naked?"

"Oh, um, well Amanda look at the time I have that meeting."

He just laughed as he heard her scream as his door closed, "SCARECROW!"


End file.
